Secrets of Princess Naruto
by plussizedangel
Summary: Naruto has been forced to become a female star, how much longer can he keep it up? Well if a no good stranger named Sasuke has anything to say about it, not that long. rated M for language and lemons/ limes YAOI Give it a read I think you'll like! REVIEW
1. The Randomness of Friends

**Chapter 1: The randomness of friends**

He was the shit, no one stood a chance when he was on the war path. He was the master, his subordinates followed orders without hesitation, knowing if they dared to question him surely they'd be punished, he was the king! His enemies fell easily at the end of his blade, others ran from the inevitable death he brought with him wherever he went. Though it was common knowledge that none challenged him and lived, some still dared to confront him in battle, and their bodies quickly joined the others that were building up on the already blood soaked snow.

his eyes strained against the white flurries that swirled in every direction making the world look like a blank piece of paper. some where off to the left there was a new opponent, a new fool who would be taught a lesson immediately. He took his time loading his weapon, holding it up and squaring his shoulders at the would be attacker waiting. There, a twig snap, rushed footsteps and crunching snow, heavy breathing and a clack of metal as a gun was hastily brought up so the foolish shooter could take aim. He stood still, counting the steps he heard, he took one last beath and let it out slowly. His head snapped up and his eyes caught the outline of his enemy as it moved irratically in a zig-zag pattern, a ridiculous hope that maybe he would throw off his opponent. No use, the new guy lept over the last hill that divided him and his would be victory. A sound of metal ringing through the air and then a 'thump' as one more body fell lifeless.

"If you sit that close to the TV you're going to go crooss eyed" Kiba walked into the common room to find his friend with his chair pulled up inches from the screen.

"they say the same thing about jacking off," Sasuke threw a smirk over his shoulder "doesn't keep your hands out of your pants." and went back to playing.

Kiba frowned and crossed his arms, "just trying to save you from going cross eyed! Excuse me for caring."

"what's all the yelling about?" Gaara pushed open the kitchen door and made his enterance, followed closely by Neji, then Shino and Lee.

"where's Cloud?" Lee turned around and opened the door again, ushering the last member of their group in.

"why is he named Cloud again?" Kiba cocked his head to the side and looked over at his notoriously lazy friend.

"for the last time, it's because he likes to look at clouds" Neji supplied in his normal cool tone, though his irritation at having to answer the same question for the 100th time was obvious.

"you're still playing? We already missed first and second period, and longer and we minds as well not bother going." Gaara wasted no time in turning off the PS3 console and, ignoring Sasuke's glare, grabbed the over night bag off the leather couch pulled out the boys uniform and threw it in the brunette's face. "get changed."

Sasuke let his face fall into one of no emotion, as he pulled the garments off his head and smoothed out his hair. "what do I care if I miss class? I'm not stopping you from going." he set aside the custom red and black controller, and stood up. Glancing at the clock he wasn't surprised to see that it was already 10:30am, he'd been playing all night.

"just go get dressed!" Kiba stomped his foot and put his best annoyed pout on. Akimaru yapped loudly in agreement at his ankles.

"my friends we must hurry! my perfect attendence record is suffering!" Lee had huge tears flowing down his cheeks, soaking his hidious green polo shirt. "If I do not go to school today I will run 100 laps around that wonderful building of knowledge!"

"yeah think of all the fan girls you'll disappoint if you don't go." Shikimaru spoke up, no doubt his first full sentence all day, at least the first without a yawn.

All the sexy men present groaned, while Lee looked on in confusion at their protest of getting so much positive attention. He really couldn't understand why they had gone to the length of designing alternate names that they could use in the privacy of their homes. Neji had been the one to explain it to him, saying it got annoying when they heard their names shouted by strangers all day long, so to get some kind of rest they opted to call themselves something else, that only they knew. It was a secret, you got a name when you became part of the crew, not that there had been any additions for four years. Lee had been the last, and even though no one really called out his name the boys had given him a name anyways, so that he felt included.

"Rocky?" Kiba waved his hand in front of the busy browed boys face. "you ok?" Lee smiled wide and thrust his fist skyward, accidentally catching his friend on the chin. Kiba cried out as he fell backwards, his dog barking angrily at his master's attacker.

"for gods sake" Gaara massaged his temples, his frustration level quickly rising. "see if you had gotten dressed and were ready to go half an hour ago" he paused in his rantings to geture at his platnum diamond encrusted watch, "we could have avoided all this!"

Neji made quick work of wrapping his arms around his lover's slim waist and rocking him side to side in a soothing motion. One that Gaara was unable to resist, his posture relaxing instantly and his mood shifting to one of content, as the taller brunette whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"good god! get a room!" Kiba was back on his feet and covering his eyes at the adorable picture. To which Neji smirked and turned his boyfriend's head to give him a sweet kiss. Kiba and Lee feind embarassment and ran back into the kitchen, squealing girlishly.

It was all in good humor, each and every of the boys knew the other's sexual preference, however skewed they may be. They'd each had their own little conquests, notches in their belts, but they had yet to nail down whether they were straight or not, and had no honest interest in doing so. Obviously Gaara and Neji were a couple but that had come out of them knowing eachother for as long as they could remember and going through some serious family issues together. But that didn't mean the two didn't enjoy looking at a female from time to time.

Sasuke got bored of observing his friends and thinking about how they all made up the weirdest group of friends imaginable. So he took his outfit and went to his office to get changed. He stripped off his black sleeping shirt and sweat pants, and replaced them with the navy blue long sleeve button up shirt that his school ordered him to wear. He'd tried to defy them before but the principal had called his older brother. Not that that was really scary, but the eldest Uchiha son had made it his personal duty to force his brother into the uniform every morning for a month, until Sasuke stopped fighting and just did it on his own.

That had been two years ago when he had been new to the private school. Now he was a senior and knew how the system worked, and how to manipulate it to his liking. He tugged on his black jeans, not protocol but he found that he could get away with it since the other pants were black too. There was a full length mirror in the corner, Sasuke took in his appearance. Giving a slightly conceited nod, he smirked and combed his fingers through his hair. 'I make this look good.'

There was a knock on the door and Shino stuck his head in. "we are ready to leave." Sasuke studied his friend for a second. The boy wore his usual sunglasses, he'd only actually taken them off a handful of times, enough so that Sasuke knew they were a dark forest green. The man was a mystery, despite being one of the crew that Sasuke had known the longest. He always wore his khaki overcoat with its high collar. The principal had tried to make him take it off once but the effort was futile, and for the past four years the jacket had turned into more of a trench coat getting longer as the years went by. So that now he looked like a private eye from a Dick Tracy comic.

"I'm coming." Sasuke grabbed his folder off his desk, backpacks were so uncool, and stuck a pencil behind his ear.

They travelled in style, as you would expect the sons of some of the wealthiest familes to do. Shino drove with Shikimaru, since they didn't trust the boy to stay awake behind the wheel, they drove in his brass colored CT 200h Lexus, that was a present for passing his midterm. Naturally Gaara and Neji rode together in the red head's equally red Cadillac CTS coupe, with the tinted windows it was hard to see what the two love birds were doing at stop lights, though one could imagine. Of course Lee and Kiba were car pool buddies, today they jokingly took Lee's lime breen VW bug, unlike the other's Lee didn't get a new car every year his was the present he got for his 18th birthday. Before that he'd had to ride a motorized scooter, not that the ever enthusiastic boy minded.

Sasuke brought up the rear in his midnight black Dodge Challenger, the only one of the group to truly appreciate American muscle, despite living in Japan. He was in no rush to get to school, the same thing would be waiting for him that was waiting five out of seven days of every week. Squealing females, annoying timid teachers, and guys that either wanted to fuck him, or be best friends with him.

They pulled into the school parking lot one after the other and took the spots their fan girls made sure were available for them whenever the members of the sexy group decided to show up. The school was gated but the boys knew the code, since their families had donated excessive amounts of money the school was always likely to look past the boys constant absences and occasional fighting. The building itself was gigantic, four stories a hundred plus rooms, and at least five hundred students. It was a private school, so the average student came from a well off family, unless they were like Lee who's test scores were so high the school pulled some strings to allow them admission. It was an old place, they had bought it cheap and restored it to its present grandeur, with refurbished interior nd extensive sports facilities.

Sasuke climbed out of his car reluctent to start his day officially. He watched his friends pile out of their vehicles and lock them up, there were quite a few people who didn't like them and wouldn't think twice about stealing their cars.

"Shall we go my friends?" Lee was already running up to the front door, followed closely though slightly less enthusiastically, by Kiba and then Shino.

Gaara was leaned up against the hood of his car, Neji standing in front of him obviously trying to resist the urge to ravage his lover in public. Even though their passion bubbled over in private when they were out and about they were like frenemies, unless you knew what to look for. Sasuke was quite sure his best friends got off on leading two seperate lives. As if to prove his point Gaara stood up and shoved past his boy friend on his way to the enterance. Neji cast the Uchiha an amused glance before turning and following his friends into school. Sasuke held back watching his crew leave him behind. They certainly were an odd bunch.

Lee and Shino had to go to gym for third period Neji and Kiba had English and Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke had math. Sasuke suggested the three of them just stay in the hall until it was actually time for third period to start, he had a tendency to start riots when entering a classroom late. And much to his dismay his two biggest fans were in each of his classes, how they had managed that he would never know, not that he really cared as long as they stayed away from him. they didn't have to wait long for the bell, a minute tops. The three turned their backs in an attempt to hide their identity as the door opened and the previous class filed out. Karma seemed to want to punish them for coming in late, and the evidence of that came running up the hall shouting at the top of it's lungs.

"Sasuke-kun! You made it!" Sakura was the president of his unholy fan club. The girl lived to see the Uchiha every chance she got it seemed. She crossed the distance that separated them in the blink of an eye and had her arm wrapped around Sasuke's like a lock.

The Uchiha tensed and had to suppress the growl that was rising in his throat, he settled for looking at the girl with disinterest. Behind him Gaara tugged on his shirt signaling that they could go in now. Sasuke moved fast, in one motion his arm was free and he all but twirled through the door way and took steady but faster steps than normal up to his seat. By the time the pink haired girl realized her love interest had freed himself and disappeared the brunette was already safely seated behind his desk.

"Sasuke-kun?" she poked her head in and then ran up the stadium like seating steps to sit on his desk "how are you today? We missed you in the first two period. Ino went home early after I pushed...I mean she fell and hit her head on a desk" Sakura finished with a big smile and blinked innocently at the Uchiha waiting for some kind of response. When none came she started to draw random shapes on the table's surface nervously.

"Sakura, last time I checked your seat was down front here." Kakashi walked in and ushered the now frowning girl down to her chair. The man flicked through some papers on his way to the chalk board. He was a tall wiry man, but muscular in the shoulders. All the girls that didn't have a crush on one of the sexy boys usually crushed on this sensei. His hair was prematurely grey and seemed to naturally spike directly up, but the most noticeable thing about the man was not his lithe form or strangely styled hair but the mask that he wore covering half his face. It showed only the left eye and that was usually glinting with mischief.

Sasuke turned his attention to the people now filing in to the classroom, all the usual chicks and dicks as he liked to call them. The time passed by slowly and Sasuke pulled out his playing cards five minutes into the lecture. By the end he had beaten five games of solitaire. Finally the bell sounded and everyone filed out of the room eager to get to lunch. Sakura held back until she became uncomfortable with her teacher's expectant stare as she sat and waited for a good ten minutes. "see you at lunch Sasuke- kun!" and she rushed out.

"Gods I hate school." Shikiimaru woke up from the nap he had been taking since class started and was currently stretching. He was a genius, he was tested and given a 180 IQ the Einstein of his generation. So needless to say he was bored with having to sit and listen to someone tell him something that he already knew. So he slept and watched clouds to pass the time between intellectual challenges, which reminded him he had a test next week and really needed to read that text book before he forgot again.

"well just deal with it, you are just gunna sleep no matter where you are." Gaara stood up and cracked his back.

"How come you boys were so late today?" Kakashi was leaning on his desk with arms crossed over his chest. Of all the teachers at Konoha High he was definitely the one that all the boys got along with best. Minus Lee who had bonded, abnormally, with their gym teacher Gai sensei.

"Sasuke was up all night playing video games again." Gaara made his way down to the floor level and plopped down on one of the desks in the front row. Shikimaru made himself comfortable on one of the deep windowsills of the huge bay windows and was doing what he loved best, living up to his nickname, watching clouds.

"tsk, tsk, Mr. Uchiha. You should really prioritize, and staying up all night is really a poor judgement call on your part." the older man was joking which was made evident by the extra sparkle in his eye.

"whatever." Sasuke collected his cards and stuck them back in his pocket. He was used to playing this little game, Kakashi would try to fill that father figure role that Sasuke so desperately needed filled and Sasuke would pretend to be annoyed. Yes it was a welcomed normalcy in his otherwise hectic life.

"well get out of my classroom." Kakashi balled up a piece of paper and tossed it at the brunette as he was walking towards the door. The boy caught it with ease and dropped it in the waste bin.

"yes, sensei."

"smart ass."

Gaara and Shikimaru fell into step beside their friend as they headed to the student council room, where they'd be able to avoid most of the annoying fan girls and meet up with the other guys.

It was a nice room, everything in it compliments of the Uchiha's. His reasoning for donating to the student council room was that if he was going to be spending so much time in the space it had to be up to certain standards. He had hired a crew and selected everything out himself, oddly enough Sasuke was usually more than happy to be part of things that he started, it was the things he was asked to do that he was reluctant to do at all. This was one of his better projects. The hideous tile floor had been replaced by beautiful dark hardwood. The walls were painted a crisp white with the schools' colors painted in a stripe across the four walls. The large window was dressed with a navy blue curtains and dark wooden blinds that matched the floor. As far as the furniture went, Sasuke had spared no expense there were was a large L' shaped desk that jutted out from the wall next to the door and to the center of the room. That was Sasuke's desk, which was why it had the best accessories. A white leather chair and a touch screen desktop computer, and a few more touch toys in the locked drawer under his key board. There were two other desk on the other wall with black chairs and normal computers anyone could use those. Finally there was a sitting area that framed the large window, suede couched and over stuffed arm chairs. This week they'd be getting that espresso maker and snack bar.

"bout time you guys showed up." Kiba was spinning in one of the office chairs, not Sasuke's since he knew it pissed his friend off to no end. "we had a serious mob problem over Neji."

At that statement Gaara's emerald eyes lit up with fire, burning with anger and possessiveness. The red head grabbed hold of his lover's wrist and hauled him into the joining bathroom to do something he didn't want his friends to see. Which could only be one of two things (or both) considering the red head would do all but blow or fuck his boyfriend in front of the other boys, not that the other guys would watch.

"why do you have to get him riled up?" Sasuke plopped down in his chair and switched on his computer, rolling his eyes at the boy's purposeful aggravation of their fiery crew member.

"who is aggravated? with all the youthful energy in this room none of us should ever be aggravated! if I am ever aggravated I will get rid of my frustration by running a hundred laps around the town" Lee thrust his fist into the air and jogged into place to prove his point.

"Kiba told Gaara that Neji got mobbed." Shika supplied as he took his usual place on the couch next to Shino who was reading some kind of book about bugs. "so now they're in the bathroom fucking to prove that they still love each other."

Of all the boys Lee was the shyest, and at the mention of sex his face went bright red and he coughed embarrassed. "well," he shifted clearly uncomfortable, "I have the fund raising schedule for this next semester." Lee was the secretary, though he probably should have been president since he was the only one who actually showed any interest in doing the student council jobs. But it was a popularity contest and Sasuke was chosen, despite not even being on the ballot. Poor guy, if he was handsomer or richer he'd probably have gotten the position he deserved. As far as the hierarchy went, Sasuke was pres. Gaara was vice pres. Neji was treasurer, and Lee was secretary, Shino was the historian and Shika was the webmaster. While Kiba wasn't officially a member, a lot of people had suggested he be the court jester, which the brunette responded to with outrage, but none the less accepted.

Sasuke took the small stack of paper and gave it a look over, "who is Princess Nao?" the Uchiha spat the name out like it was a kernel that had been stuck between his teeth all day.

At the mention of the woman's name Kiba jumped up so fast his leg got caught on the arm of his chair and he toppled over with the furniture. "Princess Nao!"

"I take it you know her?" Sasuke opened up the internet and typed the person's name into the google search bar. He was redirected to the Princess Nao fan page. Turned out she was a sexy blond with big blue eyes and huge tits. Honestly she looked like a stripper but with a down to earth girl next door quality that seeped through even in her pictures. There was a list of movie titles under her picture and they all had her name in them, which lead the Uchiha to believe the movies probably weren't that great.

"isn't she beautiful?" Kiba had recovered and was now staring over the president's shoulder.

"if you're into that whole fake boobs and plastic surgery look." Sasuke leaned back and crossed his arms.

"she's never had any surgery!" Kiba looked genuinely offended.

"who hasn't had any surgery?" Gaara walked out of the bathroom tucking his shirt back into his trousers. Lee blushed and sputtered something about studying before he rushed out of the room.

"this patchwork chick, Princess Nao." Sasuke got bored with the conversation and went to sit in one of the arm chairs. He tuned out the others and looked out the window at the soccer field, 'yeah, she's kind of pretty.'

**OK, so there you go, I worked all day on this I hope you like it. R&R and me love you long time :)**


	2. Meet the Star

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been busy! But now I'm not so busy and I'm ready to pick up where I left off. I'm sad that I didn't get any reviews but I guess I haven't earned them yet.**

**Also in this chapter I'm going to say 'she' instead of 'he' when referring to Naruto, who is named Nao for a while. But don't be confused Naruto is a guy but...well you'll see.**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

"Son of a bitch!" Nao threw her Xbox controller across the room where it barely missed the large plasma TV. "He cheats!" She got up and stomped over to the screen, squinting at the other player's name, "fuck you 'UPride4Ever'! You are a cheating dick! There is no way you saw me!"

She picked up her controller and threw it at the pillow on her queen sized bed, which she flopped down on in aggrivation. Nao was infamous for her short temper, she was never violent but had a tendency to spout off at the mouth, with some rather foul language at that.

"what's going on in here princess?" a large white haired man waltzed into the girl's bedroom, in no particular rush despite Nao's yelling and being her body guard.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lie, she wanted to scream and jump through her TV to strangle the bastard that had killed her character.

The man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. Having worked for the blonde female for a little over a year now, he knew he would just have to wait for a few seconds and the whole story would come out.

"That stupid bastard cheated!" Nao shot up like she was on a spring. "I was totally stalking hom for like ten minutes" she ignored Jiraiya's raised eyebrow, "I totally had him in my sites! I was running and he wasn't even looking, I jumped" She sprung up to her feet and started bouncing on the mattress, amped up by the tail she was telling. "He didn't know what was coming! Then out of no where this guy turns around and throws his knife! It totally chould have missed, I mean it was like a mile off!" Nao flailed her arms like an outraged chicken.

The man opposit her was laughing histarically as she fell back on her bed and threw a mini tantrum, complete with kicking feet and muttered curses. "so you lost?"

"obviously!" Nao shot to her feet and charged the large male.

Jiraiya's extensive security training caused his fingers to twitch slightly even though he knew the girl meant him no harm. At the last second he stepped to the side and watched Nao speed past him and trip on the corner of the hall rug. He grimaced as her face ate rug and then chuckled at the rather perverted sounding statement.

"you're laughing at me?" Nao turned over and got up on her knees, turning her world face pity me eyes on the man. "Jiraiya...you're supposed to protect me..." she forced her eyes to water and squeezed a tear out.

Said man sighed and rolled his eyes, he used to fall for that one every time. Those eyes were just so big and beautiful to see them get misty was to feel your heart ache for reasons unknown. "I have to protect myself from your big head first."

Nao gawked at her body guard and hopped to her feet, never ceasing to amaze with her speed. "You're such a dick!" she flicked the man off and stormed back into her room, locking the door behind her.

A half an hour passed with Nao laying on her bed staring at the ceiling replaying her character's death scene over and over again, a scowl playing across her plump lips at the repeated thought."stupid cheating prick."

"who are you talking to? Or about rather." she hadn't even heard the door being unlocked or her manager come in.

"oh" she sat up and tucked the hem of her night gown under her legs, regretting not changing into her day clothes yet. "I was just thinking out loud, Kyuubi-sama."

"those aren't exactly appropriate thoughts for a young lady to be having, are they now?" The tall lanky man sauntered over to the dresser and tossed the key he had used to unlock the door on to its top. He was wearing a gray pin striped suit with buffed out black shoes and a red tie. The ensamble accentuated his fire red hair and light borwn, almost orange, eyes.

"no, sir." Nao hung her head in shame and fiddled with the flower pattern that boardered the edge of her sleep dress. The man made her nervous, and for good reason. He was known for his sarcastic attitude and ability to fly off the handle at any moment.

"Well then let's not talk like that anymore." He looked in the mirror and loosened his tie. "I just came from a video conference with the mayor of a little town called Konoha." he smirked when he saw the girl's head perk up and study his reflection. "that's right, home."

"what was the meeting about?" Nao folded her hand in her lap to keep them from shaking with excitement.

"he wants you to come for a visit, isn't that lovely?"

Her eyes lit up and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spine. "when?"

"well it's not for sure yet, he didn't want to give us the whole appearance fee until the end of our stay. I'm not sure if I want to accept a down payment on my star."

"can I have a say in this?" Nao's blue eyes went large as she watched the man go rigid, she too tensed and waited for the outcome of her ill advised outburst.

"my, my." Kyuubi turned and leaned back against the chest of drawers. "I give you a little freedom, let you sleep in, even allow you to play that ridiculous 'call of duty' game. And this is how you act?" His eyes glowed a shade brighter and Nao's heart clenched. "that is not acceptable princess."

Just as he was about to close the door and deal out the girl's punishment, Jiraiya walked in putting his hand on the door to stop it from closing in his face. "what's going on in here? I didn't get my invite to this little party" His eyes drifted to Nao and took in her paled face and terrified expression. "you have a phone call sir." As the smaller man left Jiraiya offered Nao a calming smile and a friendly wink.

"Tell her to get ready, and pack enough clothes for two weeks." Kyuubi hollered across the room as he picked up the phone. "hello?...speaking...yes...I see...Tell him to include our usually fees, and we will not accept anything less than a two bedroom suite in the downtown area...No we will use our own car...no we have security...thank you...I look forward to it to...yes I'm sure she will be happy to visit her home town...approximately a month yes...thank you."

Nao took a deep breath and did as she was told, heading to her large walk-in closet. Jiraiya followed, like the emotional rock and friend that he was, constantly saving her from their 'boss' whether it be his sexual advances or threats of a beating. At some point, he didn't care to remember exactly when, he had set up camp on the sofa across from Nao's bed. Now he slept right next to her, arms wrapped securely around her like a lion protecting its cub.

"you ok?" he slumped down into the over stuffed chair situated at the front of the closet and watched his client and friend run her hand across the expansive selection of shirts that hung up.

"yeah." it wasn't often that the girl could answer a question with one word, but get Kyuubi involved and it was a sure way to silence her.

"did he..." Jiraiya silently dreaded that he hadn't showed up in time and cringed at the thought.

"of course not!" Nao turned and flashed her fake bleach white smile, trying the only way she knew how to make her friend feel better. "I can fend him off. Now what should I take to Konoha?" the word danced on her tongue and she tasted its bitter sweet flavor.

It had been two and a half years since she'd been back to her home town and now faced with the opportunity to go back Nao found herself nervous and excited all at once. Would it be so much different now that she was a movie star? Or would Ichiraku's still be there? Had his house been sold or loaned out to someone else? At the thought of his house Nao's expression turned blank and her arm fell down to her side. Her mind supplied images of the brightly decorated rooms with pictures hung everywhere of family gatherings and park outings. She could still see her father's bright smile taking up space in every picture, and right next to him was his son. The boy he was more proud of than anything else in this world. The apple of his eye, his world, the center of his universe.

Nao grimaced as she crossed her arms over her large breasts. The two lumps that had gotten her so many jobs, and in all honesty had helped more than her acting ability to elevate her to the star status she held today. She slid her hands down her well defined waist and thought of all the exercises that Kyuubi demanded her to do, just so she would keep that hour glass figure. Her hands went lower to her toned yet fleshy thighs and then back to her perky ample behind. She didn't even want to feel what was between her legs, she already knew what was there, the deepest darkest secret. The thing that could ruin her life, her everything, if word got out about 'it'

"Nao?" Jiraiya had seen these actions before and knew he wouldn't be able to do anything for the girl. He also knew what she was thinking about and that no matter what she'd end up on the floor crying soon.

The blond didn't respond, she just kept staring blankly at the bright pink button up shirt in front of her. Her brain felt like it was under water as she headed down the dreaded 'memory lane'

_"See look at this one son!" Minato whispered, ushering his son over and pressing an index finger to his lip bidding him to come quietly._

_The little blond hobbled over to his equally blond father and stood on his tippy toes to see what was on the picnic table. His dad chuckled deep in his throat and picked the four year old up so that he could see the butterfly that had landed on their lunch box._

_"look how bright he is Naru" the man poked his son's nose when the boy turned his head and looked at him in wonder of the small creature. "isn't it beautiful?"_

_Naruto nodded his head vigorously and turned back in time to see the insect flying away. His big blue eyes filled with tears at the loss and he whimpered a "buh bye" after the little bug._

_Minato swept his son up and hugged him tightly, "it's ok I'm sure there are more here some where." he chewed on the inside of his cheek as he patted his child's back soothingly. The little boy clung to his father's shirt as if he would fly away too. "there there son." the taller blond was a single parent, and being that this was his first and only child, the sight of those gorgeous azure eyes filled with sadness made him immensely nervous and he silently berated himself for even showing his kid the butterfly._

_"hungwy" Naruto pulled away and wiped at his cute little button nose, batting his eyelashes to fight back more tears._

_Minato may not have had the answer to the butterfly problem but he did to the rumbling belly one. "well, what do you want for lunch?" he plopped onto the bench and watched as the small boy tried to copy his dad. Minato chucked noticing that his son was quite the runt, the boy's chin barely surpassing the edge of the bench. "come on, you can do it." He watched for a good five minutes as Naruto studied the seat and tried with all his might to mount it. Minato laughed heartily and finally helped his son up by grabbing the seat of his pants and pulling the boy up onto the table surface. Little Naruto clapped his hands happily and stood up, surveying the play ground like it was his kingdom and he was the king. After a moment of standing with his fists on his hips, the toddler's tummy growled and he pouted down at his father, who had his head held up by one of his hands and was watching his son._

_"Hungwy!" Naruto stamped his little Nike clad foot and gave a none too gently tug at his father's bangs._

_"ow!" Minato grunted and took Naruto's hand in his own, giving the boy a sad look, "that hurt daddy." when his son's eyes again began to fill with tears Minato pinched his cheeks and stuck out his tongue. "what would you like for lunch?"_

_At the mention of food Naruto's eyes went from apologetic to over joyed "RAMEN!" he did what Minato now called the noodle dance, which consisted of his son stretching his arms over his head and making a grabbing motion at the sky and stomping his feet to a rhythm that only made sense inside his four year old head. Minato laughed and watched for a few more seconds until Naruto turned his face towards him and looked at him expectantly._

_Having expected this, Minato pulled out a thermos and poured his son a lid full of the instant noodles. Naruto squatted down and took hold of the cup and made quick work of downing the soup, he held it out and Minato refilled it, again and again and again until the thermos was empty. One thing was for sure he'd never have to worry about the boy's appetite being too small. Naruto licked his lips and helped screw the lid back on top of the container. He leaned back into his squatting position and put his hands on his knees, watching his father carefully. The man took out a sandwich and an apple and then a juice box. Naruto cocked his head tot he side, his eyes locked on the apple juice, suddenly his throat was dry and that juice was the perfect solution. He bit his tongue and watched his dad out of the corner of his eye, the man seemed very interested in his lunch. Naruto took a tiny step forward never coming out of his squat, and then another and one more. The juice box was close, he was almost there. One last look to his right showed that his dad had supposedly not noticed, with renewed confidence Naruto leapt for the item only to have it snatched out of his way at the last possible second._

_When he rolled over on his belly he saw his father poking the straw through the carton and taking a nice long drink. He pouted and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. "meanie!" the little blond turned his head away._

_"would you like to share?" Minato offered the juice to his son, who looked at it skeptically. Deciding that his dad wasn't going to pull another fast one he accepted the carton like he hadn't had a drink in years. He downed most of it and then held it out remorsefully to his father. "thank you Naruto" and a large hand came down and landed on his head giving his unruly hair a ruffle._

Nao snapped back to reality, feeling a heavy hand on her head. She looked up with tear filled eyes and saw Jiraiya looking back at her with understanding. His mouth moved, but she couldn't really hear anything the blood rushing in her brain was making her deaf. She turned her attention back to her wardrobe, willing the sadness away.

"Enough clothes for two weeks right?" she asked, even though her ears were_ r_inging and she wouldn't be able to make out the answer.

Another hour passed as she stuffed four suitcases with designed clothes, both given and bought. Mostly given, when you were a star like her things just had a habit of appearing out of no where; shirts, pants, suits, bags, lingerie, jewelry. Her closet was so packed that they had to break through the wall into the next room and have custom shelves designed, just to keep track of everything. She picked out the least annoying and most un-gaudy items possible, knowing full well that Kyuubi would force her to take a few big pieces just to show appreciation to who ever had given them to her. Her make up and hair bag was restocked with mousse and hair spray, a bag full of extensions and all the make up anyone could possibly need. She packed up her xbox in a discreet carry on bag, it wasn't appropriate for her to be seen with a gaming console, it was better if the press caught her with a book or something. She counted the luggage and checked things off her mental list, rechecking it twice to make sure nothing was forgotten.

"ready?" Jiraiya was waiting for her go ahead by the front door.

She looked in the mirror, regarding the reflection of a stranger. This girl wore tight dark wash jeans that flared out around her ankles, to reveal carefully manicured toes in strappy high heel sandals. Her large bosom peeked out over her form fitting blue spaghetti strap top layered over an equally snug black tang top, and a white mini jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, with a few tendrils sipping free to frame her tan round face. The face was decorated to a 't' eyeliner surrounding stunning blue eyes, eyelashes so long they looked ready to join her hair line and lips dusted with a soft sparkling pink and glossed over.

"ready as she'll ever be."

The rest of the day was spent in a relatively uncomfortable silence, in the back of a black escalade. 'Konoha here I come...please be the same'

**So I'm kinda really happy at how this chapter turned out please don't think me conceited. I really hope I do this story more justice this time, the characters have a tendency to turn into whore when I start writing lol but I really want to do a good job with this one and get like 500 reviews like other good stories. help me reach that goal PLEASE**

**I also am trying to have the same amount of time lapsing on both sides of the story, so SASUKE and NARUTO are experiencing the same amount of time...so while Sasuke is sitting in the student counsel office, Nao (Naruto) is sitting in an escalade on her way to Konoha. get it? :) R&R por favor! (i don't speak spanish)**

**love you long time!**


	3. Shower and Dinner

**I'm sad that I didn't get like any reviews on this story yet, thank you to the one person that did though. Hopefully I can earn some more! A few things will be explained in this chapter. Also a couple things I don't think I made very clear in the last two chapters. 1) Nao is Naruto she is a big time movie star, popularity rising over the past three years. Not sure if Minato is dead or just absent, haven't decided yet. 2) Also haven't decided if Sasuke's folks are dead or M.I.A. He lives with Itachi, but crashes at his 'club house' alot. 3) Jiraiya has been with them for about a year and a half and knows that Nao is secretly a man. 4) Kyuubi and naruto do have a sexual past, but it was kinda like a once drunken night thing. Sasuke is eighteen and half way through his senior year, Naruto has just turned 18 and is home schooled. 5) Sasuke was at a different school for freshman and sophmore year but then moved to the exclusive private school where he is now, he's known Neji and Shino the longest but gets along best with Gaara and Shika, Kiba and Lee are the newest members. 6) The names that the boys came up with for each other will be used later but for now they use them off an on in private company (a.k.a I forget to add them sometimes, so when I remember they'll be in) **

**OK now that we're all caught up! On with the show!**

Kyuubi decided they would stay at a motel over night, seeing as they had left later than planned and the drive was about eight hours, so the red head had the driver pull over at a motel eight. No one was going to expect 'the princess' to stay at such a skuzy place, therefore there would be no paparazzi and they could rest in peace. Naturally Kyuubi demanded the best room they could offer, which wasn't much, in fact it was no different than the others except it had been cleaned more recently. Jiraiya flopped down on one of the queen sized beds and the driver put the over night bags next to him. The middle aged man looked bored, he was from the agency they often used and was used to these long hauls. He would be staying in the a room down the hall so as not to pick up on anything that was meant to be kept secret.

"see you tomorrow." Jiraiya shook the man's hand and showed him back to the door. He looked back and scrunched his nose at the predatory look his caught Kyuubi sending his client. "well Nao I'm sure you want a shower, you go first." the red head dropped his gaze back down to the clothes he was refolding.

"ok!" she grabbed her towel and trotted to the small room. Once the door closed her shoulders drooped and she slumped against one of the tiled walls. It had been one of the longest days of her life to date, she'd had to suffer through Kyuubi rubbing up against her 'by accident' but she knew it was a reminder to her of his presence, that he was in charge and he could touch her if he wanted to. She thanked whatever god was watching over her for Jiraiya always being there, if he wasn't then Nao could only imagine what her manager would have done to her. She sighed and pushed off the wall, looking around the girl noticed just how small the bath room was. The sink was no more than an inch away from the toilet, in fact the the bowl hung over the toilet's water tank and it was awkward to sit on. And the shower was four feet wide tops with a hideous yellow shower curtain with soap scum streaks running down its plastic material. The whole area was covered with green subway tiles on the bottom half and white shiny wally paper on the top. Nao stuck her tongue out in distaste, it wasn't what she was used to, that was for sure.

Again the blond sighed and started stripping, half way through she switched on the water so that it would have time to heat up. It didn't take long before the mirror was fogged up and the air became heavy with moisture. It was suffocating in such a small space so Nao hopped in the shower quickly to ease her discomfort. She scrubbed all the products out of her hair and let suds fall down over her face smearing her make up. It was a slightly longer process removing all the gunk on her skin, the false eye lashes, the sticky lip gloss, the blush, it was all a pain in the ass that left her wash cloth dirty and stained pink. Washing her body was less than fun for Nao, it was in these times that she was forced to face the truth. With out a bra her boobs didn't look so fantastic to her they were disgusting flabs of skins that the hormones had blown up. She stomach was flat but not flat enough to reveal the abs she had been so proud of at one point.

"Naruto..." the rarely used name fell from the plump lips, every now and then Nao would say her old name just to remind herself of who she used to be. The person _HE_ used to be.

_Naruto walked into the gym clad in dark orange shorts and a black wife beater. He caught a few girls checking him out from where the ran on the tread mills. He was an attractive young man. Soft blond hair spiked up naturally in every direction, his skin the perfect shade of golden tan, eyes bright with mischief and little boy wonder. He was thirteen, and this was his first trip to the work out room, before now he hadn't been allowed in with out his dad who just made him sit and watch. But now he was a man, old enough to walk through the sliding glass doors on his own and choose any machine he wanted. _

_Of course he went straight for the weights, and picked the black five pound dumb bells from the rack. He sat on a bench and started curling his arms like he had seen his father do before. _Unlike his dad, Naruto had only managed two sets of ten _ before his shoulder and muscles were burning, he switched the object to his other hand and repeated the process, finding his left arm was weaker than the right. The boy looked around and saw a machine that would exercise his legs it was set to one hundred pounds which he readjusted to fifty and then made himself comfy on the black leather seat. He strained and managed to pump out three leg lifts and couldn't do anymore. His eyes were dark with defeat and sweat was beading on his brow, it had looked so much easier when his dad was doing it. _

_He crossed his arms over his small chest and glared at his reflection in the mirror, he suddenly realized how scrawny he was. He scowled as he flexed his arms, not seeing any kind of muscular definition at all. His legs were just as skinny and his abs...well he had none, when he sucked in his stomach or tried to push the muscles into visibility his ribs just popped out and he looked even thinner. His look of disapproval turned into one of disappointment. Naruto was already considered a runt, because of his height or lack there of, and all the fights he lost. It was those losses that made Naruto come to the gym on that day, to build himself up and become a more intimidating opponent. But with his current limitations it felt like it would take forever before he reached his goal. _

_The blond left in a huff, not bothering to do the laps he had planned or the cardio either, his metabolism was fast enough that he didn't have to worry about counting calories or ever getting fat. So he went home, determined to convince his father that he should buy his favorite son some dumb bells of his own. _

Nao ghosted her hand down her soft belly, over the bely button that poked out instead of in because of the hormones. She closed her eyes and sighed, daring to let her hand go further. There laying forgotten was her deepest secret, the thing that Kyuubi ordered she forget existed. To even touch it now, after three years felt taboo. In an act of pure defiance Nao gripped her cock and gasped at the forgotten contact. She opened her eyes to look down at the hibernating organ but couldn't see over her breasts, the desire to jack off and reclaim her original gender fled instantly. She wasn't a he, Naruto was Nao now, and until further notice that area was better left alone.

She quickly washed and rinsed the rest of her body before hopping out of the shower, almost slipping in the process, dried off and pulled on her plaid sleep outfit. Nao wrapped her hair up in a towel, having mastered the technique after much practice, and went back out into the bedroom area.

"Finally" Kyuubi was waiting, with toiletry bag in hand.

"Sorry." Nao bowed her head and stepped aside giving the man access to the bathroom. The door slammed without a response and the blond heaved a deep breath filled with relief.

"bastard." Jiraiya stood up so that the girl could sit down and begin her nightly regime of moisturizing.

"tell me something I don't know"

Nao pulled out a large blue tube marked '1' this one was for her legs and arms, it was a moisturizer specially designed to smooth skin. The little beads would dissolve after being rubbed around and mixed in with the cream, but before they disappeared they scraped at the tan flesh removing any imperfections. The girl hissed as her limbs were subjected to the treatment but smiled when she ran a hand over the flawless skin. The next bottle was smaller and the contents more liquid, with a '2'on it was specifically for her face. The ingredients were mostly natural but some were man made, the mixture caused her cheeks to stay plump giving her face the roundness that most people recognized as female. Her natural face had been round but her facial structure was far too similar to a mans for Kyuubi's liking. The final bottom, labeled '3' was for her hands and feet this was just a generic lotion that kept her smooth and shiny.

"god I'm glad I can just be a man." Jiraiya caught the lid aimed for his head with ease. "don't start PMSing on me now princess, I don't think we brought any tampons for you."

"Can you old fruit!" Nao snatched the lid back and screwed it back onto its bottle. "at least I can look forward to my dick working after all this is done. When was the last time yours even moved?" she smiled triumphantly.

The older man frowned and flicked the girl on the forehead. "What a pervert," he smiled mischievously "wanting to know the last time I had an erection. What a shameful thing to ask for a young lady."

Nao gawked at the man, taking his words as sincere until she caught the glint in the brown eyes. "no one wants to know that old man."

"know what?" Kyuubi came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, covered only in a towel. His eyes rested on his client who turned away quickly and stared out the dirty window. "I would appreciate it if you'd stop corrupting my star Jiraiya." he started rummaging through his bag not really concerned that the cloth around his waist was beginning to slip loose. He was not an ugly man therefore felt he had little to be ashamed of. His chest was firm and sculpted though not overly muscular, his mid section was tight and abs showed quiet clearly through the taught skin. There was a thin copper strip of hair leading down to his nether regions, which Nao knew to be average. She smirked at the knowledge that very few possessed. The man's arms and legs were toned but not bulging, he was an attractive human but a terrible person, his sour attitude and dominating demeanor out weighed the positive on every level.

"no corruption here, just a bit of fun."

"fun leads to trouble, so let's keep it to a minimum." having decided on an outfit he returned to the bathroom and changed.

Jiraiys turned back to the blond who was glaring at the floor now. "what a stick in the mud." he offered a smile when she glanced up and got a weak one in return. "come on, you and I will share this bed, get comfy before her comes out and offers to be your bunk mate." the girl did as told immediately, but didn't relax until her friend took the spot next to her.

"thanks."

Sasuke pushed his food around on his plate, not really having an appetite after getting yelled at by his father who had made a surprise appearance before dinner. The youngest Uchiha wasn't even sure what he had done wrong this time, it seemed his old man just had it out for him. That, and Itachi had outed him for spending so much time with his friends over the past month, which had been the length of time his parents had been away. His mother was still in Italy, buying expensive clothes and socializing with the other wives of high society business men. Sasuke threw a glare down the table at his only sibling, the bastard had the nerve to throw him under the bus and then sit at the same table smiling at him?

"hn." Sasuke returned his gaze to his food which had all combined into an unappetizing pile of mush.

"Don't be sour little brother. I merely answered a question that was asked of me." Itachi sat tall at the head of the table, their father wasn't present as he had left to attend yet another business dinner. The jerk had a spine when their father wasn't around but when he was the older Uchiha son took on the form of a gutless jellyfish that liked to throw its younger sibling into oncoming traffic.

Sasuke could have protested and called his brother out on the fact that their father hadn't even asked said question but he stayed silent and took his anger out on a rouge pea that had rolled off his plate. "hn"

Itachi continued his meal, reading the paper from that morning, he liked to keep up on the stocks and always have a clue as to what was going on in the world. "speaking of which," though he hadn't said anything. "my sources tell me that a celebrity will be joining us soon." by 'sources' he meant the mole he paid off in the governor's accounting office.

"whatever."

"princess Nao is quite beautiful is she not? Have you seen her website." Itachi was not one to beat around the bush when he saw something he liked he either purchased it or pursued it with all the ferocity of starving lion.

"I saw." Sasuke kept his opinion to himself, the girl was cute and if they were in the same room together for longer than ten minutes he would probably hit on her, or let her hit on him.

"I think she's quite adorable, I might invite her and her manager over for dinner one evening while she's visiting. Word is she'll be here for a month, socializing and shooting some scenes for her next movie." He flipped the page only slightly invested in actually reading.

"I guess." Sasuke excused himself from the table, letting the butler take his dirty dish to be cleaned. In all honesty he wanted to go look at the girl again and see if he could tell if she was 'all natural' or a pin cushion.

"good night little brother, my guest will arrive shortly and I'll be heading out." by guest he meant fuck buddy whom he treated to a movie every now and then.

"whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs, he had the whole third floor to himself, Itachi said two flights of stairs was his max and that he had no use for anything above that. He recalled his brother saying that as little Sasuke was standing on the landing of the third floor and realized his idle was talking about him. Since then he'd made the area his own, decorating it to his own taste which was hugely different than Itachi's and even knocked down some walls that had been in his way. The Uchiha had gone as far as to put a wall up and add a door at the top of the steps, with a lock that only he and Gaara had a key to, it was like his own apartment. The black door swung open with ease and Sasuke heaved a sigh, this was his place, his home at the top of the stairs. He plopped down on the big 'L' shaped leather couch and switched on the TV, it was only six p.m. so there were a few good shows on, but nothing that really grabbed the brunette's attention. He soon got bored of scrolling through the channels and opted to just watch porn on his computer.

He crossed the living room, going under an arch that lead to his study, and opened up his lap top. First he checked his mail and signed out of all his accounts so that no one could message and disturb him. He typed in the address for his favorite porno site and logged on under a false name, if it ever got out that the Uchiha prodigy liked porn the scandal would all but break his families reputation. There was plenty to choose from but what caught his attention was a blonde hair blue eyed girl riding a brunette man in a sauna. he double clicked and unzipped his fly, it didn't take long until he was mentally putting his name in the girls mouth and found himself getting hard. His hand gripped his shaft and he pumped slowly, in time to the girl on the screen's movements. He groaned in disappointment when the chick opened her mouth and let a fake scream fall out, he hated fakers. Too turned off her sign out and signed in to myspace. Sasuke had something of an electronic harem at his disposal, a list of girls that had or would happily fuck him at any given time. There were red heads and blonds, straight and bi, tall and short, bean pole skinny and curvy. He had them arranged in order of attractiveness, and then subcategories of hair color, body type and willingness.

Sasuke found himself in the mood for a curvy blond with blue eyes who would genuinely scream and have no qualms about being fucked without foreplay. Not that he was against getting a girl ready but when he was already hard his mind was on nothing but himself, and in his mind that was ok. Much to his dismay the only girl online that fit his criteria was a member of his fan club, Ino he never bothered to learn her last name because it was insignificant. Not willing to compromise he messaged the girl, ignoring the fact that she would most likely spread rumors the next day that they had slept together then again half of the female population at Konoha Elite had spread the same stories so it didn't matter much to him.

_'hey.'_

_'HI Sasuke-kun.'_

_'wats up?' _he hit the keys boredly while he stroked his cock.

_'nothing much, just got done with dinner. What about you Sasu-chan?' _Ino figured that she was special and dared to call him whatever she wanted.

Sasuke cringed but kept thinking about the blow job he would get if he was nice, _'my dick's hard, wanna come over?' _He had no desire to have a conversation with the twit unless she was talking around his erection.

_'oh wow, I think I can make it over in a few minutes.'_

_'ok see you then.' _"that was easy." now all he had to do was wait.

**I could have put a sex scene in here but I'm too hard core sasunaru so I just left it like that, plus I hate Ino and didn't feel like being nice to her :p So yeah there we go! I'm happy with how this came out too, please R&R the next chapter will cover more time, remember my time table covers a month so this might be a fifteen to twenty chapter story, just because I like details so much! I hope that's not a bad thing :s anyways review and me love you long time!**


	4. Blurry Violation

** A little bit of a delay on updating this chapter but I had a little bit of writer's block and wasn't sure how to start this chapter but let's see if I haven't got it down by now. **

Sasuke opened his eyes and found that he was in home room, Kurenai, a rather beautiful woman with long black hair, was at the front of the class prattling on about some sort of drill they'd be having later that day. How he had made it to his seat was slightly confusing, the morning had been a boring blur in which he tried to talk his way out of going to school but Gaara had shoved him into the passenger side of his car and dragged into school, ok so maybe it wasn't a mystery how he got here. But that didn't mean he had to acknowledge the fact that he was here against his will, in his mind he had let Gaara pull him into his cadillac, pull him into school and push him into his home room seat. His blank stare turned into a scowl which he aimed at his friend, at that moment he didn't really like the bastard. Gaara must have felt the side of his head start to burn because he turned and looked at the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow, but seeing his sad face only made him smirk and give a wink. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back to the front of class, pretending to listen only actually picking up on a few words.

"so class president, is there anything else you want to add?" when there was no response, she motioned for the kid that sat in front of the Uchiha to get his attention. The poor student reached back and tapped on the surface of his fellow class mate's desk, which earned him a death glare that had him spinning around in his chair to look forward in the hopes of avoiding any sort of punishment.

"what?" Sasuke made eye contact with the woman and let his face fall back into a mask of boredom.

"I asked if you had any more news to add?" Kurenai was one of the few teachers in the entire school that wasn't scared of him, instead she tolerated his bullshit but didn't let him get away with anything.

"Not off the top of my head ma'am." Sasuke glanced over at Lee who was fidgeting in his seat he obviously had something to say. "But perhaps our secretary does." he nodded and the green clad boy jumped up from his seat eager to inform.

Now it was Lee that Sasuke was ignoring as his eyes drifted over the heads of the other students. By some stroke of luck all of his friends had this class and as per usual they occupied the back rows, except for Lee who sat up front like he did in all of his classes. The Uchiha's eyes lit up mildly with a gentle smile at the thought of his friends, it was just about the only soft spot he had in his entire being. Shikimaru was asleep by the window seat, with his seat leaned back on its back legs, how he managed not falling over while being passed out was beyond common knowledge. Kiba had insisted on sitting next to 'cloud' so that he could mess with him whenever the boy fell asleep. Then was Neji who half heartedly kept the boy in check while occasionally kicking Gaara's chair, who sat in the row in front of him. Next to Gaara was Shino who was probably the only other member of the sexy six, poor Lee had not been included in the name, who took notes. Though it was hard to tell if the brunette was even awake behind his dark sun glasses, some times his breathing was so even that it would seem he was sleeping too. Sasuke sat in the back corner, closest to the door, being the most popular of them all it only made sense to be next to the exit in case he had to make a quick escape.

"...and all this information will be on the school's website." Lee skipped back to his seat and sat with a smile plastered on his face.

"well there you go." Kurenai took her own seat behind her large oak desk and shuffled through a stack of papers. "oh yes, report cards will be handed out in a week. That's it, you can use the rest of the time to study" which she knew the student's would take as meaning get into groups and gossip.

Ino stood up and stretched, casting a look over her shoulder at the Uchiha, hoping to catch his eye. She was grossly disappointed as Sasuke wasn't even looking up, she dropped her arms and put her hands on her hips, that would not do. Just as she was about to go up and make her presence known to the hot boy, a hand shot out and grabbed her elbow.

"where do you think you're going Ino pig?" Sakura stood up and blocked her frenemies path.

"No where that concerns you billboard brow" the blond girl shoved her way past the other girl and continued on her way.

Sakura followed hot on her heels, curious about what her fellow Sasuke fan club member was up to. They came to a stop in front of the boy's desk and leaned on it surface. "hello there Sasuke-kun." she cooed making the brunette wince and turn a disgusted glare up at her, as per usual he didn't respond, just glared. The blond girl flinched and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "How are you today?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you Ino!" Sakura pushed her way in front of the other girl, "I'm surprised you came to class today Sasuke, you must be feeling good."

The Uchiha turned his head away, making eye contact with Gaara who sighed and came to his rescue, "Excuse us ladies, but we have a student counsel meeting." He wasted no time walking in front of his friend's desk forcing the pesky females back. If the girls had any intention of protesting they were quickly silenced when Neji stood and rolled his shoulders, sparing them a menacing smirk before following his secret lover. Sasuke stood as did the rest of their friends and walked out of the room, making the trip up the the stairs and down the hall in record time.

"harpies" Shino sat down on his favorite part of the couch and pulled out his booking, picking up where he left off.

"you mean sluts." Kiba interjected, rolling over an office chair and plopping down in it.

"What did you do Sasuke?" Gaara ignored his two friends' conversation and opted to start his own. He crossed his arms and raised a questioning eyebrow at the Uchiha, who gave him a sheepish look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Shikimaru sat on a deep windowsill and threw a knowing look over his shoulder."he fucked Ino." his tone was slightly spiteful as he had a minor crush on the blond harlot.

"No. He wouldn't do that, unless he is completely oblivious of your feelings towards the girl." Neji crossed his arms and gave Sasuke a disappointed look.

"I didn't fuck her." honestly he hadn't known Shikimaru was serious when he'd said he had a thing for her, but admitting that now would make him look like an ass hole. "I wouldn't do that, especially her." He gave his fellow brunette a reassuring smile and turned on his computer. 'Cloud' knew he was lying, but didn't care because Ino liked Sasuke and he also knew he had little chance of ever changing that. He shrugged and returned his gaze to the clouds.

The boy's stayed in the polished room for the rest of the day, claiming they had to get ready for Princess Nao's arrival, occasionally visited by Lee who stopped by in between class. Finally the last bell rang and the sexy six made a beeline for their cars, hauling ass to their club house to spend the rest of the day avoiding parents, work, and assignments.

nnnnnnnao(I'm doing this so you know im switching to another character.)

It had been a dull day, most of which was spent in the back of the SUV. Having driven the speed limit, it was 4 p.m. by the time they reached the city's gates. And what a set of gates they were, tall dark iron bars twisted and curved up up and up. It was like they were trying to reach the sky so that even the birds couldn't gain access to the lush green lands of Konoha. Nao remembered those gates, they had looked so protective when she was younger, but now, now that she was an outsider, the metal was foreboding and threatening. She knew the wall had a history and that was one of the few reasons it still stood, at one time it had protected the villagers from anyone who would do them harm. The huge hinges creaked as they opened slowly, not having been oiled in almost a decade, it was a terrible sound like an animals' last scream of agony before it died.

Nao covered her ears in an attempt to block out the awful sound, but it did little good it was already in her head bouncing off the walls of her brain. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, she was tired and couldn't wait to get to the hotel so she could sleep. Though that probably wouldn't happen because Kyuubi most likely had a press conference scheduled along with some sort of dinner scheduled for that evening. The girl turned her attention to the door that was opening off to her right. A man asked if they were expected and if they had traveling papers. Kyuubi pulled out a small pouch which contained their passports and hotel reservations. It took a few minutes for the guard to look over the papers before he handed them back and waved them through.

The town had grown from what Nao remembered, the roads were paved and there were at least ten times as many restaurants then there had been. The deeper they went into Konoha the more insane it got, the thicker the crowds got the higher the buildings went. It was so different now, all the small business looked to have gone under, including Nao's favorite ramen stall, her heart skipped a beat and she fought back the tears that threatened to fall at the thought of her past. Much, much simpler times. At last they arrived at the hotel, it was quite grand, ten stories painted a light green with big windows on the front, the first few floors had shutters and planter boxes attached to them. It seemed like a pleasant enough place, what wasn't so wonderful was the crowd of paparazzi now surrounding the black escalade.

"Jiraiya, if you would please." Kyuubi motioned towards the throng of people and the older man took the hint.

"sure thing. If anyone touches you, use the mace." He handed her a small can of the deterrent and exited the vehicle, demanding that people 'get back and be polite.' His smile usually disarmed people and they would do what he said, but today was too special and his orders were immediately ignored. In fact quite the opposite happened, they started pushign and shoving their way past Jiraiya shoving their cameras at the car windows desperate to get a shit of the celebrity.

"This isn't working. Take us around back. Nao smile." Kyuubi called out orders which were immediately obeyed. Nnao smiled and waved at the people through tinted glass while the driver slowly inched forward, trying not to hit any photographers. Jiraiya would make his way into the lobby, where hotel security would assist in keeping the leeches at bay while Nao went up to her suite. It was a grueling tast, that took thirty minutes to finish, but finally the three of them were checked in and comfortable in their room, of which no one knew the number except them.

"Go take a shower, the make up artist will be here soon to get you ready for tonight's dinner." there was no edge of question in the red head's voice, which left no room for said girl to argue. So she picked up a towel and headed for the shower. Ten minutes later she emerged, a wet blank slate for whatever muck was going to log her pores next. Much to her dismay the room was empty, except for her manager, who sat on the corner of what was to be her bed staring at her lecherously.

"come here." he pointed to the spot next to him, but frowned when the girl made no move to obey. His eyes took on a dangerous glow, "now."

Nao gulped and took small slow steps, hoping that Jiraiya would burst through the door and stop what was about to happen. But for all her wishing nothing happened and al too soon she was sitting where commanded. A hand rested on her knee and slid, rather uncouthly, up her thigh to the space that had been left untouched for so long between her legs. She whimpered, already feeling her body reacting of it's own accord, despite the bile that burned her throat. The hand moved up her stomach and pushed her back, another palm finding its way on her other thigh, pressing her legs open. A body moved to occupy the openness, and lips descended on her reddened cheeks. A low whine escaped her tightly clamped lips, it was not one of pleasure but of emotional agony. If she did not allow this to happen the punishment would be ten times worse than the act its self, but this was not right, she was being raped and tripped of her dignity, what little she had left.

Without her consent one of her arms came up to block the man's advances, instant dread spread through Nao's nerves and in an attempt to soothe out the anger that was written all over the man's face, she turned her hand and ran it down his firm chest. Her eyes clamped shut as her mind screamed at her for what she was doing. The blond fought back the urge to vomit and let her hand slip lower until it was on the hem of the man's trousers. Kyuubi smirked evilly down at her and licked his lips, moving his mouth to cover the girl's, again the desire to gag was overwhelming and Nao barely held it back from showing on her face. She didn't kiss back, but didn't pull away, his tongue swept along her bottom lip but she refused to open her mouth. An angry hand came up and gripped her shin squeezing painfully until she yelped in pain and surrendered, opening so the mans' brutal tongue could map out the forbidden territory.

The hand that had been on Nao's stomach had made it's way to one of her breast and was toying with the pert nipple. It was now that Nao hated the hormone injections she took every day, they made her body sensitive to any one's touch, even the unwanted ones. The hand moved to cup her whole breast, and she arched up into the rough contact. She silently dammed her sensitive body to hell and swore to take vengeance on the evil man above her.

"you are so responsive today." Kyuubi pulled back from the kiss and licked the girls' jaw line. "did you miss my touch?" his hands went down between the quivering girl's legs past the male part and straight to the puckered entrance below. The flesh there quivered and attempted to move away from the digit that would invade her.

_'I'm not a her! I'm a him!' _Naruto gritted his teeth as the finger started to push him, stretching him slowly, unwantedly. Above him Kyuubi gave a deep moan that never left his throat and licked his chops. The older man's hardness rubbed against a smooth thigh and ground its self on the soft flesh. Luckily Naruto took note that the erection was still clothes and he still had time to hope that Jiraiya would show up. The finger pushed deeper inside of him and his body protested by tightening causing the blond to feel like he was being burned.

As if answering his prayer there was a knock on the door, making Kyuubi growl and climb off the trembling body. "who is it?" as he spoke he took out his hard shaft and showed it to Naruto.

He grabbed the golden locks and tugged Naruto down to eye level with his man hood. One look up at Kyuubi's face and Naruto knew that if he was to refuse there would be terrible disciplines ahead for him. He didn't have time to consider his options as the hand on the back of his head forced his mouth around the throbbing dick in front of him. He gagged as the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Naruto tried to pull back but the fingers tangled in his hair were unrelenting, they pushed and pulled until the mouth on his cock was moving in a steady but quick rhythm.

"I'm the make up artist you called for."

"just a moment, Nao is getting dressed." Kyuubi's breath came out in shallow gasps, his member was throbbing as it was rammed in and out of the boy's mouth. "suck it harder." he whispered huskily putting his other hand on a round cheek and slap the flushed skin. Smirking evilly he thrust deeper smashing the head of his dick into the back of Naruto's throat, groaning and letting his mouth fall open. In an effort to get it over with, the blond sucked, tightening his lips and massaging the underside of the heated shaft.

"Can I come in please?" the woman's voice held an unsure, nervous edge to it as she knocked on the door again.

"Just a minute." Kyuubi growled out, thrusting into the warm wet mouth faster. "that's right."

Naruto clamped his eyes shut and endured, remembering how quick the man had cum last time, he knew it was almost over. A final grunt and he came, filling Naruto's mouth with the warm salty essence, so much that it dripped from the corner of the boy's mouth. "go get cleaned up." The red head stuffed his softening dick back into his pants and zipped them up, going to answer the door.

As soon as his back was turned Naruto rushed to the bathroom and threw up. The sound of retching filled the suite and Kyuubi snarled as he opened the door. "excuse us, but Nao isn't feeling well." he ushered the woman in who bowed her head in understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear that." the woman was small, with delicate pale features, and beautifully contrasting black hair. Her eyes were what stood out the most, they were a pale lavender, almost white. She carried a large case of her own make up even though she had been told Princess Nao could supply her own.

"she's in the bathroom" Kyuubi excused himself after directing the brunette towards the master bedroom in the suite, heading towards one of the smaller bed room that he would occupy.

The girl knocked on the door and received a raspy 'come in'. "Princess?" A hand poked out of the bathroom door and waved her off.

Naruto had thrown up twice, and brushed his teeth four times, the taste was still in his mouth, and he feared it would be all day. He straightened himself out in the mirror, pulling on a white t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting pajama shorts before exiting the bath room and giving the make up artist a weak smile. Which was returned shyly.

"hello my name is Hinata, a... and I'll be your make up artist today."

Naruto let his eyes roam over the girl. She was young and attractive, her raven hair cut short in a quite punky style, though that didn't seem to fit her personality. Her round cheeks was dusted a light pink, betraying the calmness that she was trying to maintain on her face. He smiled, she would have been the type of girl he hit on when he was allowed to be a boy. But now he was a girl, and had just been violated like a cheap whore. His face turned sour and he threw a grimace towards the door.

"hello Hinata, I'm Nao." that name was becoming harder and harder to say, and soon it would be a pain.

**So there you go. R&R**


	5. Glitz and Glam

**Ok, so I had a chapter written but someone said it was disappointing and I had to agree so I took it down and now I'm doin it again :) promise this one will be better. I just wanted to kind of outline the time frame for this story so you guys don't think that nothing's happening or it's moving too slow. The first week is going to be individual with Sasuke and Naruto developing some bck story and then from there it will get interesting, but the whoe thing is going to take place over a month, so roughly three weeks of SasuNaru action :p and away we go.**

Even if Naruto felt like his life was over, Nao's was in full swing. That evening, after being beautified by her new aquaintance and friend Hinata, there was a dinner in her honor where she met a lot of big time people who's names she forgot immediately. She ate daintily, wanting a steak but only ordering a salad when Kyuubi pinched her under the table. Jiraiya made himself scarcely seen through out the evening but was always there when someone got too close. The food was decent the company not so much, Kyuubi was everywhere Nao turned, smiling politely and on occasion glaring in the blond's direction. He obviously wasn't' happy with what had happened earlier but did nothing in public, Nao was scared of what he might do in private.

"Hello there." A tall pale complectioned man with long black hair stepped out of the shadows behind the princess and tapped her on the shoulder.

Nao squealed and spun around ready to fend off an attack, but she didn't have to Jiraiya was there in a split second standing between the stranger and his client. "Easy there pal, no touching the super star."

"Oh excuse me," the man chuckled good naturedly and offered his hand to be shaken, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and I didn't mean to startle the princess."

"No harm no foul." Jiraiya was still leery and instead of stepping away he moved tot he side and draped his arm around the girl's shoulder.

Itachi was no fool and quickly caught onto the bodygaurd's intentions, he aimed to protect and that was what he would do. "I was just wondering how your evening was going? These events are notoriously dull, and I'm hoping you're not having to put up with too many stiffs."

Nao smiled, glad someone else realized how boring the whole occasion was, she extended her hand and shook Irachi's firmly until she remembered she was supposed to be a lady and relaxed her wrist to be guided through the motion. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nao."

"No last name?" Itachi quirked an eyebrow and bent down to kiss the back of the well manicured hand.

"Uzu" she paused to stop from saying her old last name and then continued, "...usually yes but not for me." a terrible save she had to admit.

"First name Princess last name Nao." Itachi's lips curled up into a small smirk, successfully giving the blond the creeps.

"I guess so." Nao shrugged and took her hand back, slyly wiping the back of her hand on her dress.

"Well if you haven't heard it enough yet tonight, you look stunning Ms. Princess."

The guy was charming Nao had to give him that, but he was right. Tonight she wore a silk dress that draped over her curves and fell down past her feet. It was a bright shiny blue at the top and faded through the colors until it was a charcoal grey at the bottom, and covered in sparkles the whole way down. It had a plunging neckline that went down to her belly button but instead of open skin it was a nude tone material that was sparsely glittered. And unfortunately it was long sleeved, Nao would have been sweating her ass off if it wasn't for some blessed soul that had put the thermostat down to what felt like 60 degrees.

"Thank you," Nao tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Her hair due only proved to amplify her beauty, pulled back off her face into a half up pony tail curled to perfection and the rest of it straightened flat with a few tendrils framing her face. Hinata had added some plastic jewels to her hair that caught the dim light and reflected it brightly.

"Do you know what's on your schedule during your stay?" Itachi motioned over a waiter and took a few glasses of champagne off his tray, offering one to Nao and Jiraiya, the older man refusing but Nao accepted.

"My manager makes the plans, I just show up." she giggled and took a sip of her bubbly drink.

"Did someone say manager?" Kyuubi excused himself from the crowd he was currently entertaining and walked over to the three of them.

Nao instantly tensed, she had successfully avoided standing next to the man for the entire night, but now he was mere inches away from her and as he stood there, he put his hand on the small of her back and kissed her cheek in greeting. She wanted to vomit but managed to hold it down and give a weak smile to the other two members of the group. Jiraiya slid his hand down off her shoulder 'accidentally' hitting Kyuubi's hand away, Nao heaved a secret sigh of relief and stood up straight.

"You must be the famous Kyuubi. Also no last name?"

"Last names just take up more space on business cards" Kyuubi shook the Uchiha's hand firmly and gave Nao a disapproving look as she downed what was left of her champagne.

"Very true, speaking of which." the brunette pulled out a card and handed it to Kyuubi. "My company handles a variety of things, from PR to real estate. If we can ever do anything for you don't hesitate to call."

"I'll keep that in mind." He slid the piece of paper into his jacket pocket.

"So what is on Ms. Princess's agenda for the next few days?" Itachi sipped his drink smoothly, more elegantly than Nao had ever seen anyone drink something before.

"Well we have a press conference tomorrow afternoon, the next day she has to meet with the head of the production company there are a few scenes that are going to be filmed here in Konoha." Kyuubi ushered over a girl carrying a tray and took a glass off, putting Nao's empty one on it, and before he could stop her she snatched another one. He rolled his eyes and shooed the girl away, but she didn't budge.

"Oh...my...god." Her voice was shrill and made a shiver run up Nao's spine.

"Excuse me?" Kyuubi flexed his jaw trying to get rid of the ringing.

"I am so sorry, but I totally love Princess Nao." she set the tray down on a nearby high top table and clasped her hands together over her chest. "Would it be totally terrible of me to ask for your autograph?"

Nao looked out of the corner of her eye to Jiraiya, but the man didn't see the girl as a threat so he just stood with a goofy grin on his face, he loved putting Nao into these kinds of situations. "Not at all" she turned on her best princess smile back on the waitress and crossed her arms under her breasts, lifting them up even more, her eyes roaming over the other female's body.

She wasn't that curvy or bust but she was attractive more or less. She had big green eyes that were framed with too much eye liner, and thin lips that had on bright pink lip gloss. Her skin was pale in a healthy way and she didn't have any freckles so it didn't look like she tried to get sun but rather accepted the fact that she was a fare skinned young lady and probably always would be. She wore the same uniform as all the other girls; a black vest over a white button up long sleeve shirt, a black mid thigh length black skirt and a pair of calf high black boots. She wore it well but over all looked average, that is except for her over sized forehead which she futilely tried to hide behind bangs, and speaking of hair hers was dyed bright bubble gum pink.

Nao hiked up the hem of her dress and walked over to the table where the girl had put down her tray, and climbed up into one of the seats. She sat with her spine straight, not touching the back of the chair, and her head held high, crossing her legs and letting her dress fall freely, almost touching the floor. She pointed tot he seat across from her and the pink haired girl eagerly scrambled up onto it, doing her best to imitate the celebrities stance, failing to look as regal of course.

"My name is Sakura."

Itachi walked over, taking his jacket off in the process, and hung it over the back of the third chair before he sat in it. "This seems to be the night of no last names."

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura waved even though she was only a few feet away from the man.

"Hello there, how has school been?" he pulled over a coaster and set his drink down on it.

"It's been good, Sasuke has been there every day!" she gushed trying to avoid getting the boy in trouble.

"Aw yes, but no need to lie, I know my brother's attendance record leaves much to be desired." Itachi smirked at the girl and she swooned, almost forgetting what she had come over for, but snapped out of it to turn her attention back to the celebrity.

"Oh my god, so could you sign something for me? Like anything my friends will die when they see it. Oh my god especially Kiba he is your biggest fan."

"Aren't you supposed to say you're my biggest fan?" Nao joked and grabbed one of the napkins on the tray to sign. "do you have a pen?"

"Omg! I totally am a huge fan but Kiba would like die if he met you." Sakura pulled out a pen from her breast pocket and handed it over.

"So, to Sakura?" Nao signed her name in pretty cursive letters and then wrote the girl's name under it with a few x's and o's.

"Omg yes please!" Sakura held out her hand for the napkin bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. "Ino is going to have a heart attack."

"Oh, should I do one for her too?"

The pinkette opened her mouth to say no, but snapped her jaw shut in order to not look like a bitch in front of one of her idols.

Nao smiled knowingly, she had dealt with bitchy high school girls more times than she cared to count, "then again, to be the only one with a star's signature could do wonders for someone's rep." she kissed the square and handed it back to her fan. "have fun with that."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura folded it up carefully and put it in her pocket then picked up her tray ad went back to work.

"Your son goes to school with her?" Kyuubi knew Itachi was too young to have a son but he hadn't to make himself feel bigger so he offered a subtly insult.

The brunette gave a good hearted 'ha!' and lifted his drink to his thin lips, "brother." he took a swig and put the cup back down on its coaster. "If I'm not mistaken Ms. Nao will be paying them a visit in the upcoming weeks."

"Oh, he goes to Konoha Elite? Yes that is on our itinerary for next Monday."

"My brother was supposed to accompany me this evening but he is out with his friends." Itachi saw an opening and seized it like the hot blooded business man he was. "Speaking of, would you three like to come over to my house for dinner one day this week. I think it'd be helpful for you to meet Sasuke, he's the student counsel president and will most likely be the one showing you around."

"That's an excellent idea." Kyuubi sat down on the seat that Sakura had just vacated and took out the man's business card again. "Well we have your number and I'll call you to set it up." Kyuubi pulled out one of his own cards and slid it across the table.

Itachi picked it up smoothly and tucked it away without even looking at it, "You do that Mr. Kyuubi"

A few seconds passed and no one moved, it was clear that both men had been dismissed but neither was going to be the one to leave. Nao rolled her eyes, recognizing the situation and decided to take the lead. "Well, it was lovely to meet you and I look forward to having dinner with you and your brother." She stood up and straightened out her dress, successfully getting the red head's attention.

"You say that now, but we'll see how you feel after you meet Sasuke." Itachi chuckled, but the mirth never got to his eyes, he was busy staring at Kyuubi.

Nao smiled softly and laid a hand on her manager's shoulder, grossing herself out at the same time, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I think I'm ready to go back to the hotel."

Kyuubi broke his silence and stood, squaring his shoulders to look bigger than he really was. "Nonsense, the night is young and there are many more guests we need to shmooz."

Jiraiya came up behind the girl, unintentionally making Kyuubi look tiny, "Actually it is 1 A.M. I think Nao should get back and get some sleep."

The princess shrunk back instinctively as the man's eyes glowed with malicious intent, "You're right Jiraiya, why don't you take her back and tuck her into bed. If you'll excuse me I have yet to give the mayor my thanks for throwing such a lovely get together." and he walked away, leaving Nao to slump against her security man in relief.

Itachi saw the tension leave her stance and stood up to bid his farewells. "See you soon my dear." he took the out stretched hand and kissed the back of it again. "Jiraiya" they shook their good byes, but when the white haired man pulled away there was a piece of paper in his hand and as Itachi passed he whispered "My company does a variety of jobs, just in case."

They made their way through the bustling crowd trying to get to the exit, a few dozen hand kisses and shakes and they finally made it. The car ride was short and silent, with Jiraiya throwing the blond several concerned looks, but he didn't start a conversation until they were in the hotel room. "What the hell is going on?"

Nao walked into her room unzipping as she walked, "What do you mean?" she wasn't dumb, she knew her behavior tonight gave it away.

"You know what I mean." Jiraiya followed, turning his back when the girl dropped her gown and waited for her signal that he could look again.

"I don't want to talk about it." the blond tugged on a long sleeve orange top and matching plaid bottoms giving a soft whistle for Jiraiya to turn around. "could you make me some tea, I think I drank too much champagne."

"Not until you tell me what happened," he crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Fuck! I don't want to talk about it!" she pulled back the sheets and crawled into bed.

"He touched you didn't he." Jiraiya knew the answer when the blond gave none back. "When?"

"Before the party." Nao pulled the covers over her head and fought back tears, it was one thing to be raped it was another to talk about it.

"I'm sorry. I'll never leave the two of you alone again." he knelt dow next to the bed and freed the girl's head from the covers, fighting down his urge to hunt down the red head and kill him.

"I know." Nao sat up straight. "I'm a guy! I should be able to fight off that bastard."

"Naruto you are a boy but you are at the mercy of that prick, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." The man sat on the mattress and put an arm around the blond's morphed body.

"It's not your fault...I...I'm just so weak...I can't do this shit anymore." Naruto let the tears fall not bothering to wipe them away as they soaked into his friend's shirt.

"You just have to say stop, and it will be over."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto punched the older man's shoulder weakly. "When this is over, I'm over. I have no work experience," he lifted one finger, "I am a dude pretending to be a chick." another finger, "I don't even know if my dick will ever work again!" the last one had no standing in the conversation but he just had to get it off his chest.

"You'll be fine bud." Jiraiya pulled the boy back into his arms and patted his back, "and you can always come work for me."

Jiraiya had left the company he had been a part of for almost fifteen years to become a free lance agent. Nao had been more than kind and told him that he would always have a place with her as long as she was princess Nao, she even gave him a raise. Of course Nao had been his only client as a private body guard but it was a pretty big account, one that he was sure would get him more business in the future. But all that had been what felt like decades ago, it was far more complicated now, if he had known half the stuff he did now he wasn't sure if he would have taken the job.

"Jiraiya, I'm so tired." Naruto had cried himself dry, and his eye lids were drooping.

"Go to sleep kid, I'll be right here." Jiraiya laid the boy back down and pulled the blankets up to his chin. "don't worry."

The man watched him sleep for a few minutes before going to sit on the couch and pulled out the Uchiha's card. "Maybe..."

**Ok so there you go! please R&R and let me know if this is better than the last, for who ever read the one I put up and took down. :) thank you **


	6. Change of Plans

So I'm up at 4 am because there's a monster spider in my bathroom and I'm scared he's going to come over here and eat me, and in order to stay awake I'm going to keep my mnd busy and update my story :p

The next two days passed in a blur, Jiraiya kept his promise to stay by Nao's side every minute of every day, whenever Kyuubi was around so was he. She could barely get a moment to herself, but that was ok because that meant the red headed bastard couldn't get to her either. The morning after the party Hinata came over again and told Nao all about the school she'd be visiting soon while she made the blond gorgeous for her press conference. Nao was actually kind of sad to see her go, it was like the little brunette was the first semi normal connection she'd had in a long time.

The press conference went off without a hitch, Kyuubi answered most of the questions and Nao was glad to let him, her mind was else where and the few times she was asked something she stumbled over an answer not even listening to what the queerie was. Kyuubi chewed her out later on while they were driving to the hotel, again Nao didn't even hear what was going on around her, she was thinking about all the changes Konoha had gone through over the past few years. There was plenty of time to relax and think that day because Kyuubi had nothing else planned for them, which was odd and Nao worried maybe he had alterior motives. Turns out the man just wanted her to get 'caught' out by the pool in a skimpy bathing suit so that the next day's tabloid would have her picture on the front page along with a column about her killer curves. It wasn't terrible but it was still not what Nao wanted to do with her day, it just meant she was being leered at and random guys were trying to pick her up pool side. That night Nao updated her blog and hit the hey early, taking advantage of her fee time, she fell asleep with Jiraiya sitting beside her reading a book.

The next day they were scheduled to be at 'Hokage Tower' a tall building that had been the meeting place for the city's leaders and counsel. It was refurbished now and open for visitors and even parites on occasion, but the old way of ruling the town had crumbled and there were no more hokages. The director was a well known man named Zabuza Momochi, a strange looking man with a rather sinister mind who's movies were dark but always fared well at the box office. Kyuubi had been talking to the man for months until finally the diector agreed to meet Nao and decide whether or not she was the actress he was looking for. Obviously he had said yes, not because of her figure or charming demeanor but because of the sad glint in her eyes, at least that was what he told her when she asked why he had made the decision.

The scene was beautiful from what used to be the hokage's office one could enjoy looking at all the hills on the horizon and the trees that poked up in random palces. Konoha used to be a place full of ninjas so from that vantage point Nao could see the training grounds where the 'shiobi' used to practice, they were strategically placed around the tower and city so that in case of an attack the ninjas would be available to protect the villagers. After the scenes were filmed at the tower the whole group of actors and crew made their way over to one of the training grounds. What was supposed to be a quick filming process turned into an all day event, and by the time Nao was told she could leave the sun was well on its way to setting.

When they got back to the hotel she ordered a massage to relax her aching muscles, most of which were in her legs and feet, the tension caused by the heels she had been wearing all day. After that the girl took a hot bubble bath while Jiraiya sat protectively outside the door, finally Nao crawled into bed and slept deeper and more soundly than she had in a long time.

000

It was the first time Sasuke had been home in two days, he'd been crashing at the club house in order to avoid Itachi and all the awkward silences that came with being around his brother. He had actually gone to school without Gaara demanding him to, but when Sakura had come in bragging about an autograph from 'Princess Nao' he quickly got tired of being there and dismissed himself to go back to the club house and play some Xbos. The second day he managed to go to make it to third period before leaving, it was a wonder how he was passing any of his classes. Then again all it took was a smirk and he could have anyone he wanted writing his essays or solving his math problems, so maybe it did make sense, it wasn't moral but it worked for the Uchiha, besides he was 'gifted' and already knew most of the stuff the others were just learning.

Sasuke stood at the end of his drive way with his back leaned against the door of his car and arms crossed over his chest. No matter how many times he drove up it always took his breath away and sent a chill down his spine. His parent's home was quite stylish just another way for them to show case their expensive taste, her mother had her fancy clothes, Itachi had his business, Sasuke had his cars and his father had their house. Fugaku had designed the whole thing himself, from the tradition japanese exterior to the imported grass that covered the lawn. The whole set up was gorgeous starting at the end of the drive way, made of dark clay red and off white pebbles bordered by a row of shiny gray rocks, covered in a clear silicone base that could easily be hosed down to maintain the clean look of the house. The grass was a perfect shade of green and trimmed to a precise length so that no weeds could be differentiated from the rest of the lawn. The walk way that branched off from the drive way and lead up to the front door matched the small rocks of the drive way and at the request of his wife, who wore heels every day, was also covered in silicone. There was a cherry blossom tree planted approximately five feet away from the entrance and the long branches arched over the door, shading it and making the house look a little more inviting. The building itself was made with traditional japanese building materials, exposed dark wood beams and a matching door with lighter wood planks making up the walls interrupted by the occasional large round window that offered outsiders a look into the Uchiha's high society decor. There was a wrap around deck that went all the way to the back yard where it expanded out to fifty feet and then dropped down to a huge pool. Most people didn't get to see the back yard, which made it something of a safe haven for any Uchiha that wanted to escape the pressures of the outside world.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as stunning as the house was he hated it more than anything. He had only come back because Itachi had requested his presence, which of course meant he demanded Sasuke come home 'or else'. He pushed himself away from the car and walked slowly up to the door, taking his time and kicking at the stones his brother's tires had dropped on their way up to the garage. A valet would be out to bring his car into the garage he would probably notice the scattered rocks and sweep the whole area clean. All too soon he was standing at his front door and the feeling of dread that usual came with turning the handle washed over him, but he did it anyway.

He found Itachi sitting on one of their gray leather couches in the living room with a tabloid in his hand flipping through the pages with disinterest written all over his face, Sasuke kicked his shoes off and made himself comfortable in the black chair across from his brother.

"Well hello there little brother." the elder Uchiha tossed the magazine onto the dark wood coffee table. "You got my message then."

"Clearly." there was one thing that bothered Sasuke more than anything, and that was people asking questions that had obvious answers, of course his brother knew this and exploited his knowledge every chance he got.

"Oh don't be sour little brother, today I need you at your cheeriest." He waited until Sasuke's eyes met his before going on, "We are going to have a guest this evening, Princess Nao will be joining us for dinner and we must make a good impression."

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms, "You mean we have to pretend to be a l...l...l..." he sarcastically stumbled over the word that was so rarely used in his home, "loving family?" he threw Itachi a bored look and picked up the tabloid that had been thrown aside. He flipped to a page that was covered with pictures of the female star, she was in a bikini in most of them, coming out of a pool or lounging in a chair poolside, there must have been at least half a dozen captions pointing out the girl's perfect attributes.

"That's right little brother, so put your best outfit on for tonight we will be dining with royalty." Itachi got up from his chair and headed down the hall to the stairs.

Sasuke listened to his foot steps fade as the man climbed the stairs and went down the second story corridor to his bed room. He was less than eager to put on a facade for some chick who's head was probably so full of hot air if it wasn't for her big tits she'd float away. But he'd do as he was told or suffer the circumstances, and knowing his brother there would be repercussions, and they would be bad, very very bad. So resigning himself tot he idea Sasuke got up and climbed the flights of steps to his apartment. As the brunette sat on his sofa he tried to think of something other than what was to come that night, he opted to think about his friends, maybe he should invite them over just to screw with Itachi's plans. Kiba would probably shit himself when he saw the star, Shika would be indifferent as would Shino and Neji, Lee would talk more than necessary to hide his shyness, and Gaara would most likely just sit and stare at her, analyzing and scrutinizing her. But just as he was about to dial the red head's number he remembered the last punishment Itachi had dished out and flipped his phone shut.

Sasuke sat for another thirty minutes before getting up and taking a shower, he stayed in there for a good twenty minutes washing his hair and rubbing off all the grime he'd acquired over his stay at the club house. When he got out he decided to go to school considering he hadn't been to any of the classes that took place during the second half of the day in a long time. So he got dressed and headed down stairs towel drying his hair as he went. "Itachi?" he called out not surprisingly receiving no response. "I'm going to school, I'll be back in time to change for dinner."

He walked through the kitchen and the informal dining room to the attached garage. This part of the house was his favorite, after his room, it was multileveled though from the outside it didn't look it, the top 'floor' was the cars that got used daily and the one under that were the auto mobiles that hardly ever got touched and were more for show. Sasuke had his choice of which ride he wanted, if he felt like being a show off he could take the ferrari or lambo, but he preferred the less flashy cars, the ones that purred when he started them up. Normally he would take the one he bought himself but today he found himself feeling a bit daring, so he chose one of the many motorcycles on the first level. He didn't know what it was called but knew that the dark red color spoke to his need and he climbed onto the black leather seat and turned the key. The bike came to life and as he let go of the clutch it shot out of the garage at full speed leaving a skid mark in its wake. Sasuke smirked knowing that would piss his brother off.

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot just as the bell was ringing for what he was assuming was the end of third period, just in time for lunch. He parked his bike in between Gaara's cadi and Lee's beetle to protect it from anyone that would do it harm. He waltzed into school like he hadn't been absent half the day, and made his way to the student counsel room. His friends were there as expected except for Lee, as expected, they each gave him a curt nod and went back to what they were doing.

Gaara however got up from his computer and came to sit on the top of the boy's desk, "Well look who's here."

Sasuke gave his friend a sultry look and put his hand on the red head's knee, "Are you my sexy secretary today?" it was all in good fun, he was in a rather playful mood today.

Neji's head snapped up from his textbook and he glared at the Uchiha, growling deep in his throat. "You wish." Gaara brushed the hand away and quirked an eyebrow at the brunette. "What brings you to school today president Uchiha?"

"Learning and girls and shit." Sasuke leaned back and kicked his feet up on his desk.

"Highly unlikely." Kiba spat out as he rolled over from across the room in one of the chairs. "I bet you just got bored being at the club house all by your lonesome." he stuck his tongue out.

"Yes so very bored without my jester to make fun of." Sasuke picked up a paper clip and flicked it at the brunette with impressive accuracy, hitting the boy on the nose.

"Ow!" Kiba pouted and rubbed his injured shnoz.

"Something happen at home?" Gaara rolled his eyes at their immature class mate and turned his attention back to the Uchiha, he knew something must have happened to bring his friend back to school of his own free will.

"Of course not, I just missed you guys so much." He clasped his hands over his heart and gave each boy in the room a look that made them uncomfortable.

"I told you he was bored."

"I already agreed with you Kiba." He looked around, "Where's our food?"

"What do you mean our?" Neji got up to grab his boyfriend's hand and lead him away from the other brunette, who was acting rather strangely.

"I mean 'our' I'm fuckin starving."

"Maybe if you consumed something other than fritos and monster you wouldn't be so hungry." Gaara made himself comfortable in Neji's lap but continued to stare at Sasuke.

"Jesus I'm sorry mother, I'll eat a salad at dinner tonight." he smirked, "If I can stop staring at Nao long enough to actually eat."

Kiba screamed and leapt up from his chair to stand and point a finger accusingly at Sasuke, "What did you just say?"

Sasuke feigned embarrassment, "oops, did I say that out loud."

"You did that on purpose." Shika opened one eye to roll it at the Uchiha.

"You are having dinner with the princess! I am so coming over!"

"It's rude to invite yourself to someone else's home." Shino closed his book, knowing he wouldn't be able to read any more with all the yelling that was going on.

"I don't give a shit! I'll give you anything you want!" Kiba dropped to his knees and shimmied the rest of the way over to where Sasuke sat.

"Blow me." the room fell silent and Kiba's face turned green.

"S...seriously?"

"You said anything, blow me." Sasuke spread his knees and undid his belt.

"But..."

"You don't want to come over then hm? Ok." He made to get up but stopped when a hand gripped his knee.

"No wait, can I do something else,"

"Considering where he started you might want to stick with giving him head." Gaara was smirking evilly.

"Well?" there was a pause as all eyes locked on Kiba to watch the boy do the math in his head, add Nao subtract dignity equals humiliation.

"I can't," the brunette looked down at his hands and sighed defeated.

"Thank god, that would just complicated our relationship and I can't deal with one more fan girl looking to ride my dick on a daily basis." Sasuke flicked the boy's forehead and redid his belt.

Everyone laughed except Kiba who was busy glaring at all his friends, "I hate you."

"Just come by at like six and don't tell Itachi I invited you."

The rest of the afternoon passed surprisingly quick, all the boys some how managed to weasel their way into an unofficial invite for dinner. School let out at three and the friends left to their club house, though Shino and Kiba went to the store to get groceries considering their food stock was waning. Shino would make smart choices and Kiba would only want junk food so there would be a balance when they got back. The six were eventually joined by Lee who had stayed late to talk to some teachers about extra credit, and he got an invite as well. They spent an hour or so hanging out and playing games, before splitting up to go their own ways, more than likely all going home to get dressed for their meeting with Princess Nao. Sasuke's ride was a quick one, as he sped through most of the lights and cut several corners to get around slow drivers. He was suddenly very eager to get home and change, secretly excited to see how the evening would play out. With a smile he parked the bike back in its spot and heading inside with a smirk painted on his face.

"Oh Itachiiii"

Ok so I'm pretty much delusional right now so I'm going to bed, please review and all that! good night.

OK SO I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT I NEED A BETA READER, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS NOR DO I KNOW WHERE TO GET ONE, IF YOU CAN HELP ME PLEASE SEND ME MESSAGE AND HELP ME!


	7. Weird

Sorry for the late update! I am kind of suffering from constant head aches and I also had writers' block . So forgive me! I'm also kind of sad that I didn't get more reviews :~( I hope I get more or at least some for this chapter, because our characters are finally going to meet.

(^.^)

The table was set, with the fine china and silver, all to impress the special guest who had yet to arrive. The living room had been dusted and the floors polished, the windows were smudge free, the curtains ironed and pulled shut in case of any paparazzi intrusions. Which meant all the lights were on casting a perfect white glow over the prestine white furniture and matching white marble fireplace. The eldest Uchiha was sitting in one of the gray arms chairs placed in front of the window eagerly awaiting the stars arrival. He had a feeling that this girl was going to be an excellent resource in the future, and that security guard just might offer a little entertainment for the usually bored brunette.

Sasuke was upstairs roaming through his closet for something suitable to wear, formal but casual at the same time. He of course had waited until the last moment possible until deciding to get dressed, that meant he could walk down stairs buttoning the last button of his shirt so that the girl didn't think he was fazed by her pressence. It was a technique that he had used multiple times, the same one that had gotten him in bed with the head cheer leader and a few models that had been passing through town. The difficult part was choosing the right shirt.

"Will you just hurry up?" Kiba had been overly excited about meeting his idol and had rushed over after stopping at his house for only a few miliseconds.

Itachi hadn't been happy at the teen's appearance and had glared at Sasuke for about five minutes. But he knew he was powerless to do anything if he wanted his brother to behave. Of course when the energetic brunette spilled the beans about all the other boys coming over Itachi was even less thrilled, but he bit his tongue and forced a grin. Dismissing the boys to go upstairs and get ready considering Kiba, in his joyful haze, had mix matched his outfit and looked like a fool.

"She's not here yet idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes, still unable to decide between red white or black. "Come here."

Kiba grumbled as he walked into his friend's room, he was always in awe that the Uchiha had redone the entire upstairs to his liking, even more so that his brother allowed it, he knew how much of a stick in the mud Itachi could be especially behind the public's back. But here Sasuke was in his own apartment of sorts and doind very well, it seemed that when he closed his front door all his worries melted away, and it made Kiba happy to see his friend free of stress for once.

"What?"

"Don't what me, do you want to look like a dumbass in front of Nao?" Sasuke finally made the decision, he'd go with a white long sleeve button up.

"No!" Kiba walked into the closet and put his fists on his hips.

"Then I recommend you change, you look ridiculous." Kiba looked confused. "Go look at yourself retard."

"You're so abusive." Kiba did as he was told anyways, waltzing over to the full length mirror and taking his appearance in. To his surprise he looked like a mess, some how he'd managed to put on a black long sleeve shirt that had a rip in it, and a pair of acid wash jeans and red shoes. What the hell was he thinking?

"Oh my god Sasuke! save me!" he hurled himself at his friend and begged at his feet.

The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow and shook the teen off his pant leg, "Cut it out, just pick something and put it on." he made himself busy with picking out a piar of shoes while Kiba scoured for somethign that was semi his taste.

"Sasuke you really shouldn't hang out in the closet, it send the wrong message." the two brunettes were startled to hear Gaara's voice, and poked their heads out of his wardrobe. "Oh my, and with another man too. Scandalous."

"It's nice in here, you should come join me." Sasuke winked at the red head that had made himself comfortable on his king size bed. "Although you do look delicious sitting on my bed like that."

"Keep it in your pants Uchiha." Naji sauntered in and stood as a protective barrier between his boyfriend and said teen.

"You first Hyuuga." Sasuke shrugged his shirt on but left it hanging open showcasing his sculpted chest and chiseled abs.

"He has a point." Gaara smirked and reached around to flick his lover in the crotch.

Kiba laughed as he came out of the closet (no pun intended) tugging on a navy blue polo shirt with a silver and red design of a cross on the back. He had also setted on a par of dark wash jeans, mostly because that seemed like the only kind of bottoms the Uchiha had. Considering his shoes never matched to begin with, he also snatched some shiny white k-swiss, that he highly doubted Sasuke had ever worn.

"That's better," Sasuke studied his friends face, "Your hair is a mess."

Kiba squeeled and ran off to the adjoining bathroom to wash his face and comb his spiky hair. "Why do you have to make me feel so unprepared!"

The boy's snickered and left for the living room, maybe they could slip in some tv time before their guest arrived. Gaara sat in Neji's lap while Sasuke made himself comfortable in the black leather arm chair beside the television, he left the seat next to the couple open for Kiba to take.

There was a knock on the door before he could even push the 'on' button, "At least someone knocks." Sasuke tossed a fake exasperated glance over his shoulder, he didn't mind people walking in as long as it wasn't any of his family or any hussies.

It was Shino and Lee, "Come on in, even though you guys are half an hour early." While it was less amusing than his friends walking in during dinner, he figured it was better this way, his friends wouldn't be subject to Itachi's death threats.

"We could not wait any longer! Our youthful excitement forced Shino's foot down harder on the gas petal!" Lee thrust out a peace sign and skipped into the Uchiha's living room to spout off more nonsense about youthfulness. Shino nodded his head in Sasuke's direction and moved past his friend, standing in the entry way to wait for him.

"What?" Sasuke turned and crossed hsi arms over his chest.

Shino cocked his head to the side and took in the Uchiha's open shirt, "Same ol' technique?"

"If it's not broken don't fix it." Sasuke winked and ushered the other teen intho the common area.

"Should we take a bet on whether or not Shika will be on time?" Kiba took out a wad of cash and separated a one hundred dollar bill.

"I'm in," Gaara tapped Neji's shoulder and the brunette pulled out his wallet to lay down two hundred bucks, "He'll be on time."

Shino agreed and tossed in his portion, looking at Lee who shook his head and held up his hands silently saying he didn't want to be a burden, or a part of the bet.

"You're idiots." Sasuke chuckled to himself and listened as Kiba argued his case. 'this should be an interesting evening.'

(^.^)

Naruto wished that just once he could sit by the window instead of being sandwiched between Jiraiya and Kyuubi. It would be lovely to see the town as it passed by and continue down the memory lane that he had been traveling on since their arrival. He had an option of either accepting his position or leaning on one of the men's shoulders and looking out the glass, the metaphor of the situation escaped him for the moment. So he turned just enough to rest his chin on the white haired man's shoulder and watch the shops and houses go by.

They travelled in silence for another couple of minutes, but as the houses thinned out so did Kyuubi's patience. He couldn't stand the quiet or how Nao avoided him like the plague or how Jiraiya had been everywhere the girl went since that night. He couldn't shake the feeling that the old man knew and that he really wanted to kick the shit out of him. But if that was true why didn't he do it already? Hell why didn't Nao just quit? If she did and Jiraiya killed him he wouldn't be able to spill the beans about her secret.

"I had some research done on the Uchihas" he grabbed the suitcase by his feet and opened it in his lap, taking out a manilla folder. "I figured there must be a reason Itachi was being such a cocky shit." that part he muttered under his breath but seeing as how he was in a car everyone heard it.

"Anything interesting turn up?" Jiraiya looked over the blond head at his sort of kind of boss.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, they have family money and the sons have made some of their own as well" He flipped to the next page, "The youngest seems to be something of a bookie but the cops don't do anything about it because he donates every month to the police academy. The elder had his hand in just about everything; real estate, PR, importing, exporting, even owns some factories used to make stuff and ware houses that he rents out." the rest he muttered under his breath and there was a 'blah blah blah' in there some where.

"What does he make?" Naruto didn't take his eyes off the expensive houses they were passing. They must be getting close now, the only question was when would they stop? If the houses got any bigger the roofs would be breaking the clouds, at least that's what it seemed like.

"He makes money, that's all that matters." Kyuubi snapped the folder shut and stuffed it back into his brief case. "As soon as we walk through that door our interest is solely gaining the Uchihas as financial backers."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed scratching, none too subtly, at the underwire poking his boobs. He hated this damn thing and had no idea how girls could wear them without complaint, grinning and baring it took on a whole new meaning over these past few years. "Why do we need more backers? Our movie is already in production"

Kyuubi opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the driver, who cleared his throat "We're here sir."

All attention turned to the window and six eyes took in the vast Uchiha compound. The mansion was huge, it was the last house on the block the biggest in the neighborhood. Such a long drive way, and a huge garage, three stories and probably an attic too. Perfectly manicured grass and hedges, it didn't look like there was a pebble out of place. "Jesus Christ"

"I agree." Jiraiya opened the door and ushered his boss out.

"Yes, well get it out of your system now when we walk through the door we will no longer be impressed." Kyuubi stood tall and straightened out his suit jacket.

Naruto rolled his eyes and fidgeted in the too tight shirt he was wearing, "You got it."

Itachi watched them pile out of their black escalade. Nao was looking gorgeous of course dressed in a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt with a charcoal blazer on top. Jiraiya had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a gray suit, his hair pulled back into a ponytail at the bottom of his head. Kyuubi looked the same as he did at the party the other night, with a black suit and red tie he was far from unattractive, but there was something about him that turned the Uchiha off. He watched as the driver drove off down the block, he'd more than likely wait to be called before coming back to pick them up. The three walked up his driveway Kyuubi taking the lead oblivious to Nao's behavior behind his back as she pointed at a koi pond by the side of the house. Itachi smirked, he had impressed the princess without even trying, now if only his little brother and his group of dumb ass friends would behave tonight.

There was a knock on the door and a maid walked slowly towards the entrance, she had been told not to be in a hurry it made their guests think they were important where as usually they were not. She bowed her head and opened the door wide motioning towards the living room where her master now stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Nao offered a small shy smile towards the attractive man and he smirked in reply.

"Welcome to my home, thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having us." Kyuubi extended his hand and walked towards his host, who clasped it and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm sure I don't need to look around for any kind of intruders" Jiraiya crossed his arms, "No doubt you've taken care of security for yourself and it should be sufficient for the princess."

"Of course, our security is top notch and no one will be disturbing us this evening." Itachi gave the man a curt nod and swept his arm out to the couches, "Please have a seat, my brother will be down shortly." One look had the maid scurrying off to find her youngest master.

"This is your family's home yes?" Kyuubi took one of the arm chairs and rested his head on his interlocked fingers.

Itachi recognized the dig but chose to ignore it, "Yes my father designed it himself, from ground up, with some help from my mother of course." he scoffed good naturedly and took the other chair, crossing his leg over the other knee.

"It's lovely." Naruto also saw what the red head was attempting to do and opted to avoid the whole dramatic conversation. "I love modern design, I can't wait to have my own place and decorate it." he smiled brightly.

"Well who knows, maybe when your career as a super star is over you can be come a famous interior decorator."

"She will always be a star if I have anything to say about it." Kyuubi crossed his legs as well and looked at the blond sitting across from him.

In that moment it all became clear to the Uchiha. As Nao bowed her head and stared at her hands, seeing Jiraiya's lips tighten and his jaw clench. Kyuubi was their slave driver, he was keeping Nao in her position against her will. There was something going on behind the scenes and suddenly Itachi found it very interesting and made it his new goal to discover what ever it was the girl was hiding.

There were foot steps on the stairs and everyone turned to see a brunette teen age boy hauling ass down the steps, almost tripping as he made it to the ground floor. It was when his eyes met Nao's that it really got interesting. He let out a shrill squeal and sprinted over to the couch where he knelt down before a surprised princess and started talking, though no one could really make out what he was saying.

"I thought you said this place was safe." Jiraiya stood up and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar hoisting him up and off the floor.

"ack!" the brunette started gagging as he was choked by his own shirt, "et me down!" his feet started kicking and his arms waving around wildly.

More feet descended the stairs but Naruto was too busy dodging flying limbs to turn and see who was joining them. A silky voice rang out and the teen stopped flailing, "Please, don't mind him, he's just a fan and no danger to anyone but himself."

"Ah Gaara, the voice of reason." Itachi found his voice and stood up straightening out his coat. "This is my brother's friend Kiba, probably Nao's biggest fan."

Jiraiya still wasn't sure but he dropped the boy on his ass right before he passed out. "Keep your hands off." he crossed his arms and stood guard in front of Nao, eyeing the rest of the boys that were coming into the living room.

Nao turned as well counting five men in total. There was Kiba a rambunctious brunette with dancing brown eyes who was still staring at her with admiration while he massaged his sore neck. Then Gaara with his fire red hair and bright green eyes tall and lanky, he stood not far from Nao with arms crossed loosely over his chest studying the blond. A taller teen with long black hair tied back into a ponytail by a loose piece of elastic, his eyes were colorless so it seemed Nao was unsure if he was blind or not but he was staring as if he could see. Another man with black hair styled into a short bowl cut and a wide smile came over and bowed deeply to the princess. Finally there was a one more boy with brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the top of his head that stuck up in spikes, her first impression was he was lazy as his hands were shoved into his pockets and his posture was lax. But this couldn't be all the boys, none of them looked like Itachi the younger Uchiha was missing.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my friends." Gaara put a hand on his chest and bowed his head. "My name is Gaara this is Neji Hyuuga," he paused seeing surprise flash in the girls' eyes. "Do you know each other?"

"I know a girl named Hinata, your sister?" Naruto was actually hopeful, maybe this guy would be like Hinata and become his friend.

"Cousin." Neji crossed his arms and set his lips in a firm line.

"Nice to meet you, your cousin is very sweet she did my make up today." Naruto smiled politely and looked back to Gaara to hear the rest of the names.

"Yes well, moving on, this is Lee and Shikamaru."

Naruto nodded to each of them and gave a nod in greeting, "Nice to meet you all."

"And where is my brother?" Itachi asked.

"Waiting to make an entrance of course." Gaara seemed blunt and Naruto like that. "He'll be down after he puts on his lip gloss."

Naruto swallowed a chuckle and turned his attention back to his host, it would be difficult being so close to all these boys and resisting the urge to act like one himself. He didn't know why but for some reason it felt like the end of his reign as princess Nao was fast approaching, but not fast enough. Speaking of which his panties were riding up, "Exucse me, Itachi, can you point me in the direction of the restroom."

"I can do one better." He waggled his finger and an elderly butler came rushing over, "would you show our guest to the water closet please?"

The man bowed and motioned for the girl to follow which she eagerly did, hiding the grimace as she was pinched by her underwear with every step she took.

"Thank you,"

"Of course miss."

Naruto closed the door gently and rolled his eyes. It was a nice bathroom marble floors and granite countertops, a giant garden tub and separate shower. But the details didn't really interest him at this point, all he wanted right now was to be butt naked. So he pulled down his pants and freed himself of the offending under garment sighing in relief as the pinching stopped. He didn't really have to go so he just stood letting air assault his bare bottom half. It took a few moments of silence and peace before Naruto realized something was off, it wasn't overly noticeable, but he could tell. His hand wandered slowly over his thigh to that forbidden place between his legs. His fingers fumbled for a moment over the forgotten territory feeling his shrunken balls and limp shaft. That was the difference, he was getting hard not completely but semi. All those sexy men out there were making him horny?

'fuck.' this wasn't supposed to happen, it had been physically impossible for the past couple years, so why now?

OK! so this was supposed to be the chapter where they meet but it went rlly long so I'm going to cut it there sorry to disappoint you I'll update again soon! and I hope I didn't confuse anyone by calling Nao Naruto and if I messed up anywhere my bad. R&R


	8. Dinner

**Alright so I reread my last chapter wondering if I could change anything but I really liked it other than it was long and the boys didn't meet each other, but I think there was some good information in there. Just to reiterate, I am referring to Naruto as Naruto when I'm inside his head, but when I am using another's voice i.e Itachi I will say 'she' or 'her' or the 'girl' I hope that clears it up a bit in case it wasn't crystal in the last chapter. Also I know I said that Shika was there when everyone was coming down stairs, but I didn't write the part where he showed up, so just think of it as some time passed and he came in and was just chill as per usual. And I know this update is a little late but I was hoping I'd get some more reviews and suggestions but seeing as I haven't I'm just going to trudge onwards! That being said, prepare for some sparks! **

Sasuke looked at his wrist watch, just a few more minutes and the group would be moving into the dining room for dinner. He currently sat at the top of the stairs right in front of his door, from here he could hear everything that was going on below. Another advantage to the late entrance was that he got to skip the boring introductions and mundane routine questions about how the guests were enjoying their stay.

"blah blah blah... god why wont they just go to the table already?"

Shino gave a barely audible snort that drew the Uchiha's attention. "You could just go down already."

"Not my style." Sasuke smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "But you already know that."

"True." Shino pulled out a small gold coin with his family's crest imprinted on it, and began threading it in and out of his fingers, so fast that it made the image look like it was moving.

"You can go down you know."

"And miss walking behind you with the opportunity to soak up some of the admiring looks you'll receive? Not in a million years." the teen tossed his play thing in the air and caught it between his index and middle finger without looking.

Sasuke lowered his head and smiled to himself. Shino was one of the few that saw through his bullshit and called him on it. "Lucky you."

There was a commotion down stairs that brought the Uchiha back to his present purpose. It sounded like Itachi was ushering everyone into supper at last. Now was the time Sasuke hopped to his feet and counted to ten, his entrance was key. If he messed this moment up the rest of his relationship with the girl, however long that might last, would be tarnished. When he felt his heart beat calm and was able to pull on his usual stoic mask he started down the steps at a leisurely pace. Timing was essential, he had to make the landing as they were passing by and given the size of the living room and the fact that the girl was probably wearing heels that gave him about twenty two seconds. He started at the bottom button when he hit the first floor corridor, by the time he was at the top of the grand stair case half of the clasps were closed. 'Perfect.'

Shino followed behind making sure that he stayed far enough away that he could safely observe the Uchiha's actions. It seemed like the brunette was deep in thought, every step carefully calculated and timed. Not that he hadn't done this plenty of times before, but there was something different about this one. She was an international super star and would probably be the biggest notch in Sasuke's belt if, more like when, he got to be with her. Of course there was always the chance that the girl would blow him off, or go for one of the other guys. Though that was highly unlikely, Sasuke had a very high success rate which Shino estimated to be at about 99.8%.

Sasuke had three buttons and seven steps to go,and from the corner of his eye he could see his brother just entering the dining room followed by a tall red headed man and Kiba. But more imprtantly he saw that Nao was just taking the step that would put her directly in front of the stairs' landing. Sasuke smirked, another plan perfectly executed. His fingers began to shake as he reached for the second to last button he'd take his time with this one, so that when he was standing in front of the girl she'd be treated to a small glimpse of his creamy pale skin.

His footsteps grabbed the Naruto's attention and his head turned, as if in slow motion, his eyes caught sight of the teen's shoes and slowly travelled upwards. Past the precisely ironed dark jeans to the messily tucked in white dress shirt, pausing momentarily on the long slender fingers that slowly fastened the top button, Naruto licked his lips as he saw a delicious sliver of alabaster skin disappear as the button found its place. His gaze roamed higher, up a long neck that looked as if it had been carefully sculpted from the purest pearly marble, over the chiseled but delicate looking jaw and chin, the thin dusty pink lips and not too pointy nose. He took it all in. Naruto's breath hitched when he made eye contact with deep pools' of onyx, this man's eyes were like nothing he had ever seen before, they swallowed Naruto whole and spit him out gasping for breath, and that's exactly what he did. Naruto gasped.

Sasuke swallowed hard, this girl was different than what he had expected, she had to be the most beautiful woman he had seen in his entire life. He had assumed the super star would be a dull pincushion like all the others he had met, but there was a dull light that seemed to surround her and it warmed his whole self. He was breathless and defenseless as her huge cerulean orbs plunged into his soul and scoured his being. His heart clenched and in that moment he knew this girl was going to be the best lay he'd ever had. His smirk etched deeper into his features and his eyes took on a sinister tint.

Naruto saw it, the transformation from impassive to predatory that washed over the younger Uchiha's face. He wanted to gasp but managed to hold it in and force his own facade to melt into an impassive glance. Luckily the whole exchange had taken less than ten seconds and he was able to pass it off as a casual glance. He continued to walk, at the same pace as if the brunette hadn't even phased him. When he thought about it the blond made sense of the whole thing, after all Gaara had spilled the beans on 'Sasuke's' entrance tactic. It was supposed to awe him and while it may have worked for a moment, Naruto would be dammed if he got played by a snotty pretty boy.

Shino watched the Princess' expression change from pleasant to surprised to admiring to indifferent and it dawned on him that perhaps Sasuke would have a little more trouble with this one. He noticed the tension spread through Sasuke's back and shoulders, he had seen it. Not a surprise the Uchiha was almost as observant as himself, almost. Shino smirked and took another step successfully snapping his friend out of his daze.

"Seems she might be a challenge, no?" he gave the other teen a gentle nudge to the shoulder and continued his way down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Doesn't matter, I get what I want." Sasuke rolled his head to release the tightness in his shoulders, "She's no different."

(**)

The table was big enough to seat each of the guest, including Jiraiya, comfortably. Itachi motioned for Naruto to take a seat in the middle on the right side and then directed Kyuubi to the chair opposite her, Jiraiya didn't wait for an invitation he slid into the spot next to Naruto. Itachi smiled and took his own seat at the head of the table, the place his father usually occupied, but since he was out of town the position of power fell to him. Naruto watched as Sasuke waltzed into the room and took the chair at the other end of the table across from his older sat to his right, next to Naruto, and the boy who had yet to introduce himself sat on his right. Kyuubi nodded to the stranger and bristled when Kiba sat on his left, Shikimaru took up the last seat on the other side of the table on Itachi's right. The Hyuuga boy sat next to Jiraiya clearly upset about something.

Itachi informed them that they would be enjoying a five course meal and then the table fell into a companionable silence, during which the eldest Uchiha observed his honored guests. Nao was doing her best to look at everyone but her manager, and when her eyes would flick to the man her head whipped to the side so quickly it looked like her neck might break. Itachi leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his laced fingers, _'interesting'_ He also caught the security guard throwing angry glares at the red head whenever the man was occupied. There was definitely something going on within their small group and the brunette wanted nothing more than to rip the veil apart and reveal the trio's secrets. His eyes wondered to his little brother, Sasuke looked as emotionless as ever, too the untrained eye that is, but Itachi saw the flexing of his sibling's jaw and the dim angry light that flashed in his eyes whenever they flicked to the blond. '_very interesting'_

"Dinner is served masters." the butler held open the door that lead to the kitchen and out poured ten man servants carrying silver trays, a salad adorning each.

The first course passed by with little talk but half way through the second Kiba opened his mouth and started spewing every random question that popped into his head. Naruto answered calmly with a polite smile and a gentle laugh that made the boy blush.

"What do you want to do after you're done with acting?" Kiba winced as he took a big spoonful of soup, forgetting it was hot, and singed his tongue. Itachi shifted his gaze to the blond and watched her reaction.

"Oh I don't know, there are so many choices."

"Indeed Nao is far too focused to be thinking that far into the future." Kyuubi didn't even look up from his bowl as he was sure he had ended the conversation.

"Well think about it now." Itachi cocked his head to the side innocently and gave the girl a small smirk.

Naruto hesitated, he knew kYuubi would not be happy with this topic and later he might suffer for it. Then again Jiraiya was always with him, so why not? It was worth a shot. "Well I think I'd like to do something normal."

"Normal?"

"Yes, as an actress I have to travel everywhere and maintain weird schedules and I can never do anything fun." he stopped and held up his hands, "Not that this isn't fun!"

Itachi chuckled, "Of course, I understand." he continued eating, never taking his eyes off his guest.

"Well like become a teacher, or own a ramen shop or something." Naruto shrugged suddenly feeling self conscious, it wasn't often that he got to speak so freely without being shut down. He risked a glance across the table, to find Kyuubi silently bristling.

"Well I'm sure you've made lots of money and you can do whatever you want someday!" Kiba gave his idol a peace sign and slurped the rest of his chow.

"You'd think..." Naruto went wide eyed, _'did I just say that out loud?'_

"What do you mean?" Kiba stopped mid slurp to give a question look.

"No I..."

Kyuubi put his spoon down a little too forcefully, "That is not a proper topic to discuss with strangers. Moving on."

Naruto sunk lower into his seat, yep he was in trouble. No one was supposed to know that his manager took fifty percent of his profits and that the rest went to maintaining his image. Those serums and hormone shots weren't cheap after all. In the end Naruto never saw a pay check. Not even Jiraiya knew, sure he picked up on the fact that Naruto wasn't throwing money around, but he didn't know that it was because his client had none to throw. But that was okay as long as his secret was kept and his father was taken care of. _'Dad'_

The table went silent, Kyuubi tensed Kiba and Jiraiya leaned in Gaara and Sasuke looked up and Itachi smirked, "Did you say something Nao?"

"Did I?" he feigned a blush and waved off the curious looks he was getting. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired, I was up all night updating my blog. Do you read it Kiba?"

"Of course! You're so funny it's really..."

Naruto zoned out, he really was tired, not because he had been up late last night but because this whole outing; being surrounded by all these sexy men and having to control his 'still there' male instincts to get a chubby. It felt like his heart was beating so hard everyone at the table could hear it, but as long as Kiba was talking he was safe. He ignored Jiraiya nudging him in favor of looking down the table at the younger Uchiha. He was just sitting there, not eating, with his elbow propped up on one of the arm rests and his chin resting on his fist. His depthless eyes staring dead ahead, as if he was glaring at his brother, but when Naruto turned he saw that the teen was looking out the window at the beautiful spring day. Naruto really wanted to go outside.

"Nao?"

"What?" he snapped out of his daze and looked over at Kiba. "I'm sorry, what?" he threw in a little bat of the eyelashes and all was forgiven.

"Perhaps our guest is tired of answering her fan's questions?" Itachi signaled for the next course to be brought in.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Naruto avoided Kyuubi's look of disapproval. "I'd really just like to shoot the breeze with you guys." he shrugged and smiled brightly, it wasn't a lie after all. He wanted to act normal and be seen as a normal guy, er girl.

"Oh cool!" Kiba sat back, he had been on the edge of his seat since the meal started, in an attempt to look more relaxed. It only made Nao giggle though and he rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Tell me about your school."

"Sasuke should do that, he is the student counsel president after all." Itachi was pushing his luck and he knew it, but at the same time he knew that his brother wanted to get into the girl's pants and would keep his cool until the guests had left.

Sasuke grit his teeth, he hated that bastard. Itachi knew he hated talking more than necessary it made the few things he actually did say seem less important. Couldn't the jack ass see he was in the middle of mind fucking the princess? "Well I'm a lot like the king," he paused smirking at Gaara who raised an eyebrow, "in that I'm just a figure head. It's not like I have any power or anything."

"So what's your school like?" Naruto looked at the Uchiha, truly unimpressed at his attempt to be humble, he could tell that the brunette was more than seventy-five percent hot air.

Sasuke smirked, she was funny at least in the way her expressions changed. He couldn't wait to see her face twisted in a look of pure ecstasy as he pounded her, and then the shock that would be written all over those pretty eyes as he tossed her aside the next minute.

"Our school is ridiculous." Gaara supplied seeing as Sasuke was clearly lost in his own thoughts. Nao laughed and he went on, "All of the teachers are over paid and the curriculum is hainus. It's one of the top school's in the country but in my opinion that's debatable."

"That's just because you're so smart." Neji spoke up, in a purely sarcastic tone, it was part of their game after all.

"Yes well I just can't help it can I." the red head rolled his eyes in mock exasperation and cut into his steak that one of the butlers had just put before him. "Truthfully our school is a very good one, but I still think they could push us harder."

"There is a plan for next year, to test the students on a regular basis to measure their progress, not just normal tests but accumulative ones." the kid with the bowl cut, Lee spoke up for the first time, blushing as Nao turned to look at him. "Forgive me."

"None sense Lee, you're the one that actually pays attention to what goes on there." Gaara smiled at his friend and tuned back to his meat.

"Are you part of the counsel too?"

Lee looked up, all his shyness vanishing as the princess talked to him directly, "Unofficially. I just like handling information actually, though I'm not sure what kind of career will come of that."

The rest of the meal went quickly as Naruto relaxed and just chatted about a little of everything. He got to know which boy held which seat in the counsel, a little more about Itachi's business and a few embarrassing secrets about everyone at the table. Kyuubi attempted to talk about business but was halted each time when Itachi held up his hand and said 'later' It clearly bother the red head that he was being bossed around by a younger man, or another man in general, but he did his best to grin and bare it which Naruto appreciated because he was truly having fun. Maybe the next few weeks would actually provide some kind of entertainment? He crossed his fingers under the table and hoped with all his might that at least one of these boys would become his friend. Now if only that hard on he was getting would go away...

Ok so there you go they finally met. And I decided that since this chapter took so long I'm probably going to do a time skip to monday when Naruto goes to the boys school. What do you think? let me know! R&r


	9. Let's Talk Shop

**OKie dokie, way late on this update I know, but my life is a little disastrous at the moment and past bajillion moments... so now I'm going to try and squeeze this out in a timely manner. What you have to look forward to: DRAMAAAA, sasunaru temptations, and a thickening plot. tada!**

Not that the dinner hadn't been lovely and delicious, but Naruto was glad that it was over. Kiba never stopped asking questions and giving him googely eyes through out the entire meal, Sasuke hadn't stopped brooding, and he'd had about all he could stand of avoiding eye contact with his manager. Even though Jiraiya was sitting right next to him and the large man's presence offered him a comforting warmth it still felt like Kyuubi would launch across the table and strangle him, or worse.

The group adjourned to the living room where they sat in a pleasant silence until Kiba started up again. Naruto grimaced inwardly, resisting the urge to tell the boy to stop and just let him relax for once. He desperately wanted to be able to unscrew his permasmile and slouch, but alas that would bring punishment he wasn't willing to endure.

"No, I'm not sure if I can get you into my next movie for free." he smiled warmly and cocked his head to the side, "I'm sure another one of your contacts can get you in." a devious glint in his eyes revealed he was being sarcastic and implying that the six boys could get what ever they wanted. He didn't have to look up to see that Kyuubi was glaring at him, and didn't stop until Itachi scoffed and clapped his hands.

"Oh there is no doubt Kiba will be first in line to see your new film." Itachi sipped from his crystal cup of whiskey, and swirled the brown liquid when his lips weren't pressed to the glass.

"Of course I'll be there! I was just wondering if there was going to be an after party or something?"

"We're not sure, but you'll definitely get an invitation in the mail if there is."

Kiba bit his bottom lip and sat on his hands, the only way he'd be able to stop himself from doing a happy dance. "That'd be great." his voice shook with excitement.

"How wonderful, well I think it's time we talked a little business if you don't mind." Itachi indicated to the red head and quirked an eyebrow.

"I think that'd be ok." Kyuubi nodded towards Nao and the girl rose to her feet.

"Why not let the boys show her around while we talk shop?" Itachi got up, not waiting for the red head's response, and sauntered down a hall to his office.

Kyuubi reluctantly followed tossing an unsure glance over his shoulder at his client, the girl looked relieved, he growled deep in his throat she would pay for that later.

Jiraiya watched as Gaara got to his feet and Neji followed suit, the two shared a familiar aura, he assumed they were lovers. He had been tying to size each of the boys up but had only succeeded in getting a feel for a few of them. Kiba was just an excited kid, perfectly happy to fawn over his idol. The boy's outfit didn't match his bubbly personality Jiraiya assumed one of his friends had loaned him the duds before they came down stairs. Lee, the kid with the weird hair cut and obvious obsession with green clothing, seemed to be the scholarly type. He had a different kind of air around him, not like the other entitled brats. Then there was Shikamaru, the kid looked bored but when he was paying attention his eyes shown with knowledge, the boy was most likely a genius. The other four he couldn't get a handle on and was a little on edge about leaving Nao with them.

"The rest of the house is a snooze, why not just come up to Sasuke's place, that's where the entertainment is." Gaara and Neji headed for the stairs, Shino fell in behind them as did Lee and Kiba. Shikamaru stayed back with Sasuke who was watching Nao's hands twitch in her lap.

Jaraiya got up and extended his hand to the girl, "It'll be fine, some fun will do you good."

Naruto smiled up at the man and accepted the offered hand, "right."

Sasuke watched with interest, there was more going on here than met the eye, not that he really minded or cared but it would make the game more intriguing.

(A/N: from this point on I wrote in 'WordPad' which has no spell check, so please forgive my spelling errors)

Naruto felt like a prinbeing escorted by six sexy paiges, and one goofy one with a bowl cut, as he climbed the stairs to 'Sasuke's place'. He wasn't sure what he was in store for but he assumed it would be a typical bachelor pad, at least he hoped it would be. Naruto had always wanted his own place and to be able to leave it a total mess. But alas he was a slave to an evil red headed lord and there would be no escape any time soon. Gaara walked in like it was his own apartment, pushing the door open with out any hesitation, the boys must all be really close, and as Neji walked by Naruto saw his hand brush against the eye browless boys' and made him wonder 'just how close were these guys?'

"Welcome to Sasuke's not so humble abode." Gaara swept his arm out in a welcoming gesture. He watched as the girl paused a moment at the thresh hold and tossed him an unsure glance before waltzing in with as much confidense as possible. She stood close to her body guard their shoulders almost touching in the relatively narrow entrance way.

"Come in," Shino said, the first words he had spoken to the star but he knew Sasuke would do nothing to make his guest feel comfortable, the UChiha still felt jilted that his entrance hadn't had the desired effect. Not to mention over dinner Itachi hadn't exactly talked his younger brother 'up' in fact he'd done quite the opposite, offering up little tid bits of embarassing stories and hints that the young brunette's confidense wasn't as high as he pretended. To a normal person this would have been nothing all that devistating, but for a teen age boy trying to get some nooky it was mortifying.

"Thank you." Naruto made himself comfortable on the couch, crossing his legs and sitting with his back straight, trying to hide is insecurities from the group.

"Want a drink?" Gaara offered, and when the girl nodded he listed off the things that Sasuke had to drink in his fridge.

"Tea would be great." Naruto caught himself eyeing the attractive boy's rear as he walked away towards, what Naruto assumed was, the kitchen. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up and his stomach knot, not to mention the burning sensation that was starting to spread over the left side of his head. When he turned he saw Neji giving him a rather venomous glare that would melt the skin off his face if he wwasn't careful. He giggled and tried to wave the look off, "You boys are all so cute, do any of you model?" he did his best cavity inducing sweet vioce.

"We've been offered a few jobs, but we have better things to do." Sasuke had grabbed the arm chair that faced the couch and was currently sitting with his left ankle resting on his right knee and his elbow on the arm rest with his chin resting on his closed hand. He couldn't surpress the jealousy bubbles that were rising in the pit of his stomach, he'd seen the girl checking out Gaara's ass, not that it wasn't a lovely ass but still, this chick was going to be his next great conquest and no body's tight buns were going to get in the way of that.

~~~~!~~~~~

"So you agree to invest in our movie if we put your company's name in the credits?" Kyuubi had done a rough draft of an agreement.

"Naturally, I want to make sure my company gets its due credit." Itachi sat behind his huge mahogany desk leaning forward in his black leather seat, arms crossed over his desk. He wanted more but wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"There must be something else you want wih that kind of investment." Kyuubi looked up and studied the man's face, the brunette did want something else, the question was, what was it? If it had anything to do with Nao he would pull out right away and storm from the Uchiha's manor never to darken their door again.

"Well, naturally. I'm thinking that maybe with this kind of cash, my little brother might find a roll in the movie, and perhaps his band of miscrients as well." Itachi smirked but brought his hands up to cover it.

"That's not my call." Kyuubi put down his pen and sat back, arms crossed like a little kid that had just been told he'd have to do his chores before he could get dessert.

"Then my donation will be significantly decreased." Itachi knew the film didn't need any more investors, he had done his homework, but he also knew that if this man brought in a big time contributor like the Uchiha Co. he'd be sure to find a few more clients and continue to work with the new young hip director.

"I suppose I could make a few phone calls, what kind of rolls do you expect to be getting for them?"

"Oh whatever? Anything will work of course, just a little something to break him into the business. I'd actually prefer a small time roll, something that will show him he has to work from the bottom up. Maybe a manuer scooper that gets less than a minute of screen time." Itachi chuckled.

Kyuubi grinned evilly on the inside, this man was devious and enjoyed torturing those close to him, maybe the two would get along after all. "Deal."

~~~~!~~~~

"Thank you." Naruto put the empty tea cup on the coffee table. So far the only one who had spoken in full sentences to him were Gaara and Kiba, the brunette was currently locked in a heated discussion with Jiraiya about who was the greatest ninja of all time. Neji would glare at him occasionally, Lee sat in a corner shyly, while Shikamaru and Shino were engaged in an equally matched game of chess, and Sasuke just sat let his eyes wander of his form while Naruto tried to avoid eye contact.

"Well this is dull. Sasuke darling why not take our lovely guest on a tour of your little home." Gaara was desperate to get some kind of action going, and no doubt if the two found a moment alone they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow but got to his feet none the less, "Come on."

Naruto obeyed for some reason, not even second guessing his decission to follow the sexy brunette without a thought. He motioned for Jiraiya to sit down and smiled reassuringly, the white haired man didn't seem to mind as he wasn't done with his arguement. Apparently he was confident in his abiity to get to the girl's side quickly enough to keep her from danger even if he was in a different room.

The pair walked back to the entrance way and Sasuke began his tour, though Naruto wasn't really listening, he was too busy staring at yet another irresistable ass, and Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to what he said, he was trying to think of another seduction method.

"Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room..."

"I get it." Naruto said without thinking.

"Well if you don't want a tour why did you get up?" Sasuke breathed our quietly, turning on his heels and stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them from reachig out and shaking the girl.

"Cause sitting there was boring ass hole." Naruto put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side.

Sasuke's eyes flared with a mixture of amusement and anger, so this was what the bitch was like when no one else was around. "Then leave." for soem reason the way Nao tilted her head made her even more adorable and the fact that she had a little bit of a foul mouth made Sasuke want to kiss it even more.

"Would if I could." Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, bumping into his breasts, which reminded him he was supposed to be a lady. It was too late, he couldn't take it back now.

"I'll open a window." Sasuke offered.

"Oh please, don't act like you want me to leave, Mr. Huffy." Naruto giggled in an attempt to regain some of his cute demeanor, unfortunately it had a different result.

The next thing he knew, his back was pushed up against the hall wall, with Sasuke's warm firm body pressed against his chest. A soft hand pressed over his mouth the concealed the small squeal the collision forced from his throat.

"Don't act like you don't want me." Sasuke's ego had taken over, and he couldn't help himself. This girl was testing his patience and he had snapped, just a little, a small tear in the other wise smooth wall that kept his emotions bottled up. This girl was dangerous.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he glared with such intensity the brunette seemed startled for a moment before a smirk took over his perfect lips. "What's wrong princess?" he leaned forward and let his breath waft over the girl's jeweled ear. "Did I get it right?" his tongue darted out and took a small taste of the girl's flesh, she was sweet.

A shiver shot up Naruto's spine, he was in trouble, but it wasn't the kind of trouble he wanted to get out of it was the type that he wanted to get into more often. His head involuntarily tilted to the side giving the Uchiha access to his neck if he wanted to molest Naruto further. "Get off."

"Help me." Saskuke reached up and fondled one of the girl's large breasts, managing to find her nipple and give it a rough squeeze through the shirt. Her body was a quivering mess, Sasuke often had this effect on the women he chose to bed but not to this extreme. She was literally shaking, her fingers which had come up to grab his shoulders were twitching and he breath was ragged and uneven not to mention her big blue eyes were clouded with lust and a tinge of fear.

Naruto felt every one of his nerves catch fire, his heart was beating so fast he feared it would hope right out of his chest and dirty Sasuke's beautiful face. Try as he might his body wouldn't cooperate and shove the attractive brunette away, his mind was screaming at him to hurry up and push the guy off before any secrets were let loose. Speaking of secrets his gstring was getting even more uncomfortable as his usually dormant manhood began to harden. For some reason the drugs weren't doing their job of preventing erections and in a few more seconds he'd have a full blown hard on, and his life would be over. This had to end, no matter how much he wanted it to continue, it just had to stop.

"Stop..." it was a whimper and lacked the conviction he had hoped to portray, but it was a start.

"Do you really want me to?" Sasuke was curious, the girl was responding physically but it seemed as if her body was having an internal argument with her mind. His fingers ghosted down her sides sending visible chills up her spine, her nipples were hard and threatening to split her bra and shirt open. He imagined her lady parts were twitching with excitement as well but it was her eyes that captivated him. So big and depthless, shimmering like the ocean on a summer's day. Those pools were conflicted though, and darting back and forth nervously as if they'd get caught and punished for doing what should come naturally to a teenage female.

"Please?" Naruto was on the verge of tears, his hands had gone from gripping the strong shoulders to pushing against the firm chest. He wanted to escape, he was scared, scared of being found out, scared of loosing everything he had worked for, scared of Kyuubi. "Let go."

Sasuke didn't know why he did it, but he did, his arms fell limply down to his sides releasing the girl from the cage he had formed with his body. It was her voice, she sounded so desperate, terrified, and the weak way she pushed against his chest it was all a desperate cry for freedom. He didn't know what she could be afraid of but for some reason it pissed him off. 'only because now it's going to be even more complicated to get her in bed' he tried to convince himself. But deep down he knew that he wanted to be this girl's hero, it was a brief glimmer of humanity and it burned a little, like bile in his throat before he puked. Instantly he squashed it, there was no time to develop feelings for a person who would probably just use him in the end.

"Whatever?" Sasuke stuffed his hands back in his pockets and sauntered/ sulked back to the living room.

"That was short." Gaara raised an eyebrow at his friend indicating he was confused.

"It's not that big of a place." Sasuke offered as an excuse, he knew he would have some explaining to do later.

"Where is she?" Jiraiya stood up, picking up on the looks that were being sent between the two boys, and finally realizing that maybe he should have been more concerned with the girl's safety than he originally thought.

"Chill, she's in the bathroom." Sasuke smirked on the inside, liking that he came off as a threat to the older man.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll go check on her, I'm sure it's about time we headed out anyways."

"Whatever." Sasuke kicked his feet up on the coffee table and did his best to stuff the feelings of disappointment as deep as he could.

The body guard and his client descended the stairs alone, none of the boys had offered to accompany them back to the living room, and that was fine by Jiraiya. "You going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Naruto was unusually stoic as he focused on counting the steps he took to keep his mind off of what actually did happen.

"Right." Jiraiya knew the girl's distressed signals, his back was hunched fingers worrying the hem of his shirt eyes down cast and giving off an 'oh shit' aura. Jiraiya knew Nao well, probably too well but he ignored that fact, and he would let her simmer for a while until he figured it out of she was willing to tell him.

They made it to the landing and ushered over the butler who showed them the way to Itachi's office, they knocked and waited to be invited in. Kyuubi was folding something up and putting it in his brief case when they came in, it gave Nao a sinking feeling to see the accomplished look on the red head's face.

"Just in time, we were just finishing up." Itachi's smooth voice broke the uncomfortable silence that was developing between Kyuubi and the blond, they both turned to look at him with fake smiles. "I trust Sasuke treated you like a lady." the elder Uchiha rose to his feet and motioned for them to head back out to the living room.

"Of course." Naruto tried his best to sound chipper, in his mind he failed miserably but everyone else seemed to believe him so he let it go.

"Oh, Jiraiya, can I have a word with you." Itachi made it out like it was a thought that had just popped into his head.

The white haired man looked confused before nodding. He watched Nao and Kyuubi walk out and the butler close the door behind them. He wasn't sure that he wanted the two to be alone, but assumed and hoped that the elderly man servant would remain in the room with them, and that Kyuubi wouldn't try anything that might harm his business deal.

"I've had this feeling that you've been wanting to talk to me all night."

Jiraiya grinned, "How terribly perceptive of you." he made himself comfortable leaning against the end of one of the book cases.

"So I was right. Wonderful, I take it you've thought about the other service I offer and have made up your mind about something in particular."

"I certainly have."

Ok so that was long over due and my badness, but here it is, a little taste of SasuNaru action, I'm going to try and keep it as unmooshy as I can for as long as I can. R&R if you still love my story :s


	10. Kidnapped!

**YAY! inspiration has finally hit! The hold is lifted and The Secrets of Princess Naruto shall be continued! WOOT! I hope people are still holding out for me to resume this story if not...COME BACK! :p Now it's just a matter of finding the right words to make this chapter worth the wait :)**

It was dark and no matter how much he strained his eyes against the blind fold Naruto couldn't make out anything in the room. His arms were stiff from being bound behind his back for so long, at least it seemed like a lot of time had passed but he was just guessing because there was no windows to signal the passing of day or night. He had given up the idea of trying to free himself, the more he pulled on the restraints the tighter they got, the same went for the ropes around his ankles. It was hopeless. But who had done this and why?

**_Two days ago! _**

_The heels of his shoes clicked loudly against the beige marble floors. Konoha Elite was by far the nicest school Naruto had ever set foot in and yet it held no warmth at all. He felt alone and cold when the doors shut behind the three of them. The hall way was long, lined with heavy oak doors that lead to countless classrooms filled with students that were and always would be smarter than him. Yet there he was decked out in his most expensive outfit, a charcoal grey Armani suit with vertical pin stripes and sterling silver buttons tailored to perfection, dressed to impress the rich bastards. Why it mattered he still didn't know, something about being there for his fans and what not, Kyuubi wasn't much into talking lately, not that he ever had been. _

_It was 11:12 am, they were a bit behind schedule but none of the school officials seemed sour about it when the trio entered the auditorium. A ridiculously large room that could probably fit every single kid in the student body, and would that afternoon. The stage was lit with a podium centered in the front three spot lights made the polished mahogany wood glisten. Naruto climbed the four steps up to the platform and looked out over the hundreds of seats. His voice would soon fill the room and then he would be drowned out by the cat calls and applause that usually followed his girly giggles. _

_"This sucks." _

_Jiraiya was close enough to hear and walked over, draping a comforting arm over the girl's shoulders. "Don't be too down kid, it'll be over soon enough." _

_Naruto furrowed his brow and glanced side ways at the man, he hoped he was right. But before he could even nod Kyuubi was calling him over to test out a mic. The next twenty two minutes were spent doing sound checks going over a few lines that would plug the new movie into the program and adjusting the lighting so that the blond sparkled. The kids started to filter in one class at a time starting at the front and filling the rows slowly, Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip as the number of students quickly increased and showed no sign of stopping. He stood off to the side with his arms wrapped around his curvaceous waist eyes darting nervously from one strange face to the next. Finally when it seemed like all of Konoha was seated in the auditorium the lights dimmed on the house and a spot light flipped on, pointing at the podium in the center of the stage. _

_Sasuke pushed open the door and then slipped his hands back into his pockets. The crew was late, well all of them except for Lee who was seated down front reserving their seats. Even though a movie star was about to be on stage almost all eyes turned to the group of sexy men as they strolled down to their chairs. Behind him he heard Kiba mutter something nervously and Shikimaru respond with a typical 'troublesome'. It was going to be a busy day and they were all a little on edge, but Sasuke would be dammed if he let his antsiness show on his face. The Uchiha slid into his seat smoothly, sliding down a little so that the bck of his head rested on the back of the chair and his legs successfully blocked half of the aisle between him and the stage and crossed leg so that an ankle rested on a knee. All in all he was feeling rather cocky, as per usual, the giggles in the rows behind him just boosted his ego even more. _

_Naruto had heard the gasps and whispers from a previously silent audience and turned to see the attractive men from the other day walking in. His cheeks flushed at the memory of the brunette's hard body pressed against his. As if on cue Sasuke's head rolled lazily to the side and their eyes locked. For a moment everyone else disappeared and it was just the two teens and all of their hormones. _

_"Ready kid?" Jiraiya nudged the girl that was fisting the red curtain in a death grip. "You ok?" _

_Naruto's head snapped back and he blinked, "What?" _

_The tall man's eyebrows creased with concern, "Are you ready?" _

_"No." Naruto's eyes wandered over the crowd his stomach tying itself in knots. "Not at all." _

_"Well too bad cause you're on." Jiraiya clapped the girl on the back and guided her over the her position. _

_"But I..." He didn't have a chance to finish as he was interrupted by the speakers crackling to life. _

_He tried to listen but his ears were filled with a loud buzzing, drowning out the principal's voice and the student's cheers. His heart moved up to beat like a drum in his throat and it felt like his eyes were pulsating the the irritate beat. The next thing Naruto knew he was being guided to center stage as the student body cheered loudly, for a second the blond swore he could hear Kiba's voice over everyone else's. He giggled nervously into the mic and combed his long fingers through his straightened hair. _

_"Hi!" The voice that fluttered past his lips was soft smooth and airy. It caught Naruto off guard and he gently laid a hand against his throat feeling the vocal cords vibrate as he continued to speak. "I'm so glad I could be back here in my home town. It's crazy to see how much everything has changed over the past few years..." he trailed off as a list of changes popped into his mind, on the top was his obvious change of gender. _

_There was a cough that drew the blond out of his musings, his back went rigid and his eyes stayed trained on nothing in particular somewhere in the darkness. "Sorry," he tried to relax, letting an arm lay causally over the podium, "So how many fans do I have out there?" _

_There was a roar as almost everyone in the audience stood and cheered, boys professing their undying love and girls screaming out their compliments on Nao's outfit. She waved her hand and bit her lip doing her best to seem bashful. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the practiced routine, rolling his eyes at the display that everyone else was eating up. That is everyone except Neji, Gaara Shino and Shikimaru. Gaara looked on interestedly, as if he was conducting a psychological evaluation on the movie star. Neji and Shino on the other hand were looking incredibly bored with the whole thing, studying the floor and wood grain of the stage. Shikamaru was asleep, naturally, Sasuke hoped that the teen would perk up in time for the big 'show'._

_After five minutes of non stop applause the principal made an appearance and forced the students to calm down. The noise of butts finding seats echoed through the room like thunder until finally silence fell over everyone as they waited for the assembly to continue. Naruto cleared his throat and tried to come up with a light hearted statement that would break the tension. His eyes fluttered shut and he took a deep breath. At first Naruto thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he opened his eyes and everything was still dark. But then people started murmuring and a few girls shrieked as more time passed. Had he fainted? No he could still hear everything and the longer his eyes stayed open the more he was able to discern the outline of the podium and the edge of the stage. The lights had gone out? _

_What happened next was literally a blur. Something hard hit him from the side he stood no chance in recovering his balance since he was wearing heels. Nor could he shout out for help or in discomfort when a weight settled over him and a hand clapped over his mouth. He was being attacked, raped, kidnapped? Naruto's mind kicked into over drive and he started flailing around, kicking his legs and waving his arms around. Someone grunted when the heel of his hand connected with something that felt like a jaw or cheek. By now the crowd was frantic, the principal was trying to calm everyone down but over the shouts it was proving impossible. Then he heard Jiraya hollering out his name, he sounded close just a little bit more and he'd be saving him._

_But he never felt the strong hands hoisting him back up and dusting him off. Instead a piece of fabric wrapped around his head covering his eyes, rope bound his feet and hands, and some sort of gag was shoved into his mouth. Then there were several hands, two grabbing him under the arms and two more on his lower half. His body was picked up off the ground and then dropped into what he could assume was a box. He had just begun to fight when something foul smelling came over the gag in his mouth and he started feeling dizzy. All of his senses dulled and he fell limp in what ever container he was in._

_The lights flickered back to life, finding Jiraiya standing in the center of the stage looking around frantically. "Nao?" _

_Kyuubi's eyes wandered over the crowd searching for the blond head, "Where is she?" he hissed under his breath the first theory to pop into his mind was that the girl had made a run for it. _

_"Everyone please take a seat, Princess Nao will resume her...Sir?" The woman locked eyes with Kyuubi and noticed the super star's absence. "Uhm." _

_The red head cleared his throat and straightened out his tie, which had been disheveled along with the rest of his suit, and walked over to the head master whispering something in her ear. _

_"I'm sorry to say the assembly has been postponed everyone please return to your classrooms." She smiled disarmingly and it seemed to work as the students obeyed, getting to their feet and following their teachers to their respective classrooms. "What should we do?"_

_Sasuke stayed in his seat, in the same laid back position seemingly unfazed by what had transpired, watching the adults talk. They were all frazzled though trying to keep it from showing. He could tell by the way their shoulders were squared and their eyes wouldn't stop darting, suspicious of everyone. _

_"Sasuke." Neji cooly got to his feet and ushered his friend out of his seat, "We have to go." _

_The group, including Lee, nodded to the principal when they caught her eye and followed their fellow class mates out to the hall. From there it was a well oiled machine they got to class and waited for role call to be taken. After which they excused themselves to their student counsel office to double check on the status of things. They made an appearance, Sasuke slipping into his chair and typing a few things into his computer. There was a soft whirring noise and the cameras situated in two of the four corners in the office switched to a prerecorded feed seamlessly. They were clear. _

_"Go." _

_Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba returned to class while the rest returned to the auditorium. Sasuke cracked the door open slowly looking around to make sure the majority of the people had gone. Turns out the room had been emptied, no doubt the adults had adjourned to the head master's office to discuss a plan for finding the lost girl. The four teens silently made their way down to the stage up the steps and to the back corner where the heavy red curtains bunched together. There tucked away safely was a large box four feet tall and three feet wide. It'd take all four of them to carry the crate out to the van that was parked by the back stage door, unlocked and ready._

_"Lift with you knees boys." Gaara grabbed one of the handles waiting for the others to follow suit. _

_They heaved and hoed trying to be gentle with their precious cargo, eventually the box was loaded into the back of the vehicle and the group was trying to catch their breath._

_"That bitch is heavy." Sasuke sucked in a deep breath through his nose. _

_"Fuck me!" Gaara slid down the side of the van until he was sitting on the ground gasping for air. _

_"Later." Neji smirked at the playful glare his boyfriend shot him._

_"Anyways." Sasuke stretched out his back and cracked his neck. "Shino." he didn't have to say anything else, his friend got into the driver seat of the car and started the engine. _

_"Back to class kids." Gaara stood up and walked back into the building, once again waiting for the other boys to follow and then locking the door behind them. Only the janitor had a key which Gaara had snatched earlier and would return promptly keeping the boys clear of any kind of accusations. From the auditorium they dropped off the janitor's keys then switched off the cameras in the student counsel room and finally made it back to their assigned classes. Shino returned about thirty minutes later as the bell was ringing and students were getting their books from lockers. The walls were echoing with rumors of why and how the blond starlette had disappeared none of which included kidnap, that was good sign as far as Sasuke was concerned. _

_The day dragged on minutes feeling like hours, the ticking of the clock at the back of every room echoed through each boy's head. By fifth period the boys couldn't stand it anymore they were antsy and couldn't stay still to save their lives. Unable to maintain any longer Sasuke texted his friends that he was leaving and that they were more than welcome to join him. Needless to say the rest of the gang quickly jumped on board and walked out of their classrooms, no one was surprised after all it was a rarity for the Sexy Six to stay for a whole day of school, and met in the parking lot._

**_Present day_**

Naruto wiggled his head trying a new tactic at getting the blind fold off, it didn't work. He grunted and attempted to chew through the gag in his mouth, pointless. A life time must have passed between now and when he had been knocked out, looking back he realized that it was chloroform that rendered him unconscious. It had been dark and no one had spoken during it all so he had no idea who his kidnappers were. His empty stomach rumbled loudly distracting Naruto from his thoughts. He groaned and let his head fall down until his chin rested on his pronounced chest. A new thought occurred to the blond; he was a hostage, which meant no Kyuubi, no Kyuubi meant no hormones, no hormones meant no boobs. For a split second he was scared but that died away quickly and a smile slowly spread across Naruto's plump lips.

This was his way out, Princess Nao was gone, abducted wiped off the face of the Earth. As long as he was here, where ever the hell 'here' was, **she** didn't exist. Naruto's smile spread, turning into a relieved smirk as he realized a few more things he'd be free of. Kyuubi, the press, Kyuubi, the ridiculous work outs, Kyuubi, the photo shoots, Kyuubi, yes above all no more Kyuubi. The evil red headed bastard was temporarily out of his life. The sound of a door handle turning startled Naruto from his thoughts, his kid nappers were making an appearance, more or less since he still couldn't see.

"Hungry?"

He couldn't pin point where he had heard that voice before. The gag loosened and dropped away from his mouth, he licked his lips and swallowed thickly. "What do you want?" Secretly hoping his captor would say 'to keep you here forever'

**Ok I couldn't think of anything else to write to make this a cliff hanger so that's the best I could give you I hope you liked it please read and review! **


	11. Down Stairs

**Yeah yeah yeah I'm late blah blah blah lol I was injured and then distracted so sue me, I say that because I know you wont! HA! anyways on with the show. **

Sasuke reclined in his chair, it was good being the 'king', an entire day had passed since the incident and no one was pointing a finger at him or his gang. The girl was being rather cooperative, hardly saying anything other than the occasional 'I have to pee' or 'Can I have some food?' Kiba was tending to her every need, running to and fro in order to please his goddess. Of course they had all, except for Shikimaru, gone to class that after noon and Kiba had wailed the entire way there. After classes the brunette had nearly by passed the cars to _run_ back to base, and Sasuke had no doubt he'd be able to beat them there if he wanted. The thought of Kiba's feet catching fire as he ran full out made Sasuke smile.

The phone rang bringing him out of his happy daze, he waited for three rings and answered. "Hello."

_"Hello little brother." _Itachi held an air of control and dominance even over the phone. _"How's our guest doing." _

Sasuke wondered if his older brother even cared, more than likely he was just worried about his pay day. "Fine."

There was a pause during which Sasuke pictured the man eyeing a speck of dirt under his nail. _"Wonderful, the client has informed me that there might be a bit of surprise for you." _

Sasuke waited for Itachi to continue but when it became obvious the bastard was waiting for Sasuke to beg he had no choice but to oblige. "Care to elaborate?"

_"Well if you must know he mentioned something about the girl's health and possible bodily changes and that was it." _

"What kind of change?" Sasuke picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers like a miniature baton.

_"Didn't say. I have things to do, I'm sure whatever he was talking about will be obvious sooner or later. Ta ta little brother." _and he hung up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tossed his phone back onto the desk, leaning back and sliding a hand down his face. There went his nice relaxing evening. It was as if whatever god was watching over him didn't want him to have any kind of peace proven by the knock n his door that disturbed him further.

"Who is it?"

"The big bad wolf." Kiba poked his head in and smirked at his friend. "What are you doin' all cooped up in here?" the door was pushed open the rest of the way and Gaara forced his way into the room.

"What indeed." He put his hands on his hips and pouted, "It's only been one day and already you're slacking off."

"That's not what I meant!" Kiba flailed his arms around, "I don't want anyone else to take care of Nao I'll do it all!" the brunette stormed out of the room, muttering something about how no one else would be able to touch his princess while she was a guest.

"So touchy." Gaara leaned over the desk, resting his elbows on the surface so that he was face to face with the Uchiha. "So why are you hiding all mighty ring leader?"

Sasuke leaned forward bringing their noses only centimeters apart, as he spoke his breath ghosted across the red head's face. "Do you miss me 'Rusty'? Want me to come out and play?"

Gaara smirked and swayed his hips from side to side, "I love it when you use my little pet name." he purred.

Neji knocked on the already open door, and leaned against its frame. "Am I interrupting?" his voice was a bit edgy, but then again it always was.

The red head rolled his elegant head to the side and caught his lover's eye, "Don't be jealous darling, but you know I can't resist a little Sasuke love." but seeing the genuine unease etched on his boyfriend's face he stood up straight and stretched before walking over and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. "I'm just trying to convince our friend to come out and spend some quality time with us."

Neji didn't reply he just draped his arm over the other's shoulder and guided him back out of the room, "Come on Uchiha."

Sasuke sat back and took a deep breath. He wanted to get up and go spend time with his friends, but that meant facing the reality of his life. That he was in a run down house which he would be stuck in until Itachi called and told him what to do. Not that he minded the company, but the circumstances were less than ideal. The whole thing had been completely last minute, luckily the team had pulled it off perfectly, of course, but that didn't change the fact that Itachi had all but forced him to accept the 'mission'. Sasuke groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. Maybe the group could go on a shopping trip later and spruce up the place. A glance around the room made Sasuke realize the old mansion seriously needed a face lift.

"Are you coming sweet heart?" Gaara poked his head back in and beckoned to the brunette with his index finger.

One last look at the cracked paint on the wall made up the Uchiha's mind, "We are going shopping."

"Oh goodie!" Gaara clapped like an excited little girl and skipped back out into the common area.

Sasuke walked out to find his friends scattered here and there in the living room. It dawned on him that maybe they should go get a tv, how had they survived 24 hours without one? "Let's go."

"Some one has to stay and watch Nao, genius." Kiba was standing in front of the door that lead down to the basement where their prisoner was being held.

"And you want that to be you?" Neji cocked a delicate brow at his friend, he knew Kiba was capable of serving the star but he wasn't so sure the boy would be able to keep his head and remember that the girl was their captive.

"What you think I can't do it?" Kiba huffed and put his hands on his hips, "I can do anything! And that includes watching over the hottest girl in the world!"

The others gave him a look that could loosely be translated to 'you're an idiot' and then began discussing who would actually be the one to stay behind.

"Don't ignore me! I'm Ki-" a hand clapped over his mouth and the person it was attached to yanked him away from the door. The brunette realized Neji had just stopped him mid rant and that only made him want to rant more. He fought that palm that covered his lips, quickly reverting to acting like an infant and biting into the soft skin, as a result he was thrown up against the wall with a grunt.

Neji was glaring daggers but Kiba met the look with equal ferocity. "Mutt." Neji brought his bitten hand up and examined it, the skin hadn't broken but there were clear teeth marks, and saliva coated the area. Being that he was a generally even tempered young man and the room was filled with other people, and Kiba was his friend Nej kept his anger in check. Deciding to just give the kid a little pay back. The slimy hand slid down the shorter boy's face, who squirmed and sputtered pushing at Neji's limb.

Sasuke and Gaara chuckled, knowing that it would take a lot to make Neji retaliate in any kind of malicious way. "Kiba you should really keep your voice down, especially when just on the other side of the door you're standing by is out prisoner." the red head rolled his eyes when he saw the realization leak into the boy's brown eyes.

"Oops."

"Now you see why we can't leave you here mutt?" Neji excused himself to the bathroom to wash up, feeling rather disgusting having remnants of someone else's cold spit between his fingers.

Kiba bowed his head, angry with himself that he had made such a simple mistake knowing that he had just cost himself an after noon alone with his idol. "Yeah, I'll be in the car." he moped out the door, shoving his hands in his pockets for added effect.

"Poor puppy." Shikamaru gave a rare smirk of playfulness, "I'll stay, just get me some good begging."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his keys off the counter that extended between the living room and kitchen. Noticing for the first time that if the house wasn't in such a state of shambles that maybe he would actually like it, there was a very open feel to the whole place. "Let's go."

They all piled into the SUV Sasuke had purchased under the table yesterday and headed off to the farthest store, for obvious reasons they didn't want to be seen buying a mass amount of home improvement products some where near by that would draw attention to their actual location.

Shikimaru closed his eyes and yawned wide. This lot would be the end of his some day, then again he could just be being over dramatic. A soft smile graced his thin lips giving him the appearance of a rather happy sleeping child. But under that innocent facade was the mind of a genius, he was thinking about their plan, or rather pondering their lack of a plan. He always liked to be prepared, and waiting for Itachi's instruction didn't suit him one bit. Perhaps he should get up and explore, then again the old lazy boy recliner they had bough second hand at the last minute was rather comfortable. But the knowledge that he was completely at someone else's will kept creeping to the fore front of his mind, making him fidget.

Soon enough he was tired of fighting off the stray thought and sluggishly got up to go take a better look around. He'd start outside, and work his way in and then down. With hands in pockets he walked slowly to the end of the drive, memorizing the number of steps it took to get to the knocked over mail box. The exterior of the house was less than exciting; a dull white door that had grayed around the corners over the corners, windows that were old and dirty some were even cracked or shattered where maybe a kid's ball had crashed through, the roof's shingles were black and grungy missing completely in some areas, and the lawn was over grown to the point that ivy vines were crawling up the side of the house reaching almost half way to the roof at the front left corner. There was a porch that stretched to the two front corners lined with a wooden railing, half the posts were gone and what was left was covered in chipped off white paint.

Shikamaru took a walk around the building. It was a perfectly square house, the family that had commissioned it had probably been wanting something more 'American' as that style was rather popular a couple years ago. Shikimaru walked another 100 feet out and on his next trip round found that there was a small patch of dense trees and situated roughly in the middle was a steadily flowing brook. He decided then and there that he liked this land, even the boring house. Maybe in the future the gang could make this place one of their actual hang outs. His perfect eye sight checked the surroundings for any houses, a beaten up shed that was on the last leg of its life was about half way between the house and the group of Sakura trees. But other than that he could just barely make out the roofs of distant houses. As the boy walked back to the house he wondered why someone would go through the trouble of buying all this wide open space, custom design a home and then just leave. A thought for another time.

The inside of the house was in even worse condition. Peeling wall paper was the case in just about every room. When he walked through the front door (locking it behind him) Shikamaru could see straight into the living room. There were two walls of cabinets to his left, the fridge was nestled in a corner, a large island with the stove and sink in the middle of the room and then off to the right was a decent sized walk in pantry. The ceiling was cracked and bits had fallen to shatter on the old cheap fake tile floor. The living room was a generous size taking up about half of the down stairs area. The other half made up of one bedroom, which apparently Sasuke had claimed for himself, a full bath and a den that if need be could be turned into another bedroom. The stairs were placed between the pantry and the the door to the basement and were old and creaked as Shikamaru climbed to the second floor.

The boy's clearly hadn't paid much attention to the condition of the house that they would be staying, Shikamaru supposed they focused mostly on location, which admittedly was more important, but the large hole in the floor that greeted him when he reached the landing was a little concerning. He whipped out his cell phone, quickly typed in 'get plywood' and sent the message to Neji. Past the hole was a hallway and at the end of the hall way was a large window that would have let in much needed light has it not been so grimy. The lay out of the upstairs area seemed to be highly functional and convenient. The corridor cut across the middle of the house two bedrooms on one side a bathroom and a bedroom on the other, there was a hall closet next to what looked like a laundry chute, thought the door was broken and it would undoubtedly need repair. All the rooms were the same, the people who had owned this place not only lacked loyalty to the building they had built but also creativity and imagination. Then again maybe they just got bored with the house and left to find some inspiration.

Shikamaru shrugged as he walked through, opening the windows where ever he went, careful to not break the already damaged glass, so that the space could air out. His tour was about over now, mental map nearly complete. All that was left was the basement, and to be honest that was the area he was looking forward to the most.

The door opened easily enough, hinges squeaking a tad. He flipped on the light switch which casted an eerie glow on the nearly rotted through steps. Down in the dark some where off in a corner was a washer and dryer that he had seen during his first inspection of the home. He'd also seen a spare fridge but hadn't dared to open it. Finally, carefully constructed along the back half was a make shift room. A wall had been erected the day before Nao's arrival. They'd brought in a bed a humidifier and the minimal amount of bedding, all of which was a hassle to get down the narrow stairs.

Shikamaru pushed aside the drape that was serving the purpose of a door. The girl was laying on her bed, actually she didn't have any choice her wrists were tied to a pipe that ran the wall above her head. She was asleep, he pronounced breasts rising and falling steadily. The brunette walked over and stood next to her he watched her plump red lips open slightly to inhale deeply and then close as she exhaled through her nose. His fingers carefully moved the white cloth that was covering her eyes, what was the harm she was asleep.

His heart stopped when bright blue cut through the darkness. She was awake.

"Shika?"

"Fuck..." Shikamaru lost his cool and roughly tugged the material back over her wide blue eyes.

She couldn't see him now, so it could all be erased.

"I know you're there." Naruto shifted his legs, trying to maneuver himself into a position that would ease the soreness out of his spine.

Shika's mouth moved but no words came out, it would just make it worse. The only thing he could do now was... run.

Naruto listened to the retreating foot steps, his head reeling with the information that he'd just gathered. The voices he'd heard before had sounded familiar and now it made sense. His mind quickly put a face to each of the people he'd heard, Sasuke and Neji and Kiba and now Shika so he assumed the rest were up stairs as well. A sense of betrayal welled up in his chest, he thought they were his friends. The group had been so nice and inviting, especially Kiba! The kid had all but whipped out his dick and started jacking off on his face. Ok that was a bit of an exaggeration but he was allowed to go over board right now. And what about Sasuke! Naruto thought that they'd had a connection, if not emotional at least physical so why was the bastard heading up his kid napping? Naturally the first thing he thought of was since he had refused the proud Uchiha that the egotistical prick had decided to take him without his permission. But he quickly forced the notion from his brain, deciding that Sasuke wasn't that crazy and he wasn't worth all this trouble.

Naruto whimpered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He had already decided to be submissive and just go along with what ever his captors wanted. But something was different now, he wasted to scream and fight and be a total ass hole. His eyes narrowed behind the blind fold. These sons of bitches would pay!

Up stairs Shikamaru was pacing, he had made a rare mistake, one that would cost them dearly if not completely destroy their plans.

The front door handle jiggled drawing the brunette's attention to his friends as they filed through the door arms loaded with new things. "We're home!"

**Ok so I'm sorry that it didn't seem like much happened in this chapter but it was just a kind of informational section so that you could get a lay out of the house where they're at, a little fore shadowing and now Naruto knows who has him!**


	12. You're A

**It's been a while! But let's see if I can make this a good update, thanks for hanging in there to who ever stuck around for the new chapter :)**

"We should've left Kiba here." Neji was glaring at his usually clever friend. Shikamaru hung his head in shame, he had messed up and deserved whatever came next.

They were all sitting around in the living room, most of them anyways, Gaara was up dispersing the things they had bought from the store, apparently the whole situation was not bothering him as much as it was everyone else. Sasuke and Neji were busy leveling Shika with heavy stares, while Kiba was smirking triumphantly, happy with the fact that he wasn't the one that had messed up for once. No one knew if Shino was glaring behind his glasses, though they assumed he was, but for all they knew he could be sleeping.

"How did this happen?"

Gaara groaned successfully drawing the attention of the group, "Ugh! Honestly, who cares how it happened, or why!" He spun on his heels "It happened, he messed up now instead of figuring out 'why' how about you focus on trying to fix the issue. God."

Neji couldn't help the small smirk that flitted across his lips. "Gaara."

Said boy turned and looked at him curiously, smiling when his boyfriend patted his lap. The red head put down the hammer and nails he was about to use and made himself comfy on the teens' thighs. They all returned their attention to the offender.

"Gaara's right." Sasuke massaged his temples. "She knows now, the only thing we can do is try to treat her better in the hopes she wont rat us out after this is all over." Shino nodded, apparently he was paying attention.

Kiba gawked "Oh come on! If it had been you guys would be beating me up right now!" He leapt to his feet and flailed his arms around, seeing as his friends were used to it they paid him little mind.

"So what do we do?" Gaara twirled a strand of Neji's black hair absently, licking his lips playfully when Neji hugged him tighter to his chest.

Shika looked up and one by one made eye contact with each person in the room, silently conveying his deepest apologies. He was already forming a plan, "We talk to her."

Sasuke couldn't think of any other solution, "Fine. But I go first." He nodded to Neji before heading off to his office.

The long haired boy urged Gaara off his lap, the red head getting up reluctantly, and made his way down the stairs to the basement. He took a deep breath before turning the corner and entering Nao's make shift room. The girl was laying there quietly, her legs crossed at the ankles having kicked free of the ropes, but her hands were still above her head right where he had left them. For a moment he hesitated, once they took the blindfold off there was no going back, they would be in it permanently, no way out.

"I know you're there." Naruto shifted stiffly, his muscles sore from being in the same position day in and day out. How long had he been here?

"Very perceptive." He made to untie her but was cut off when a brunette blur rushed past him.

"I wanna do it!" Kiba stood by the girl's head and puffed out his cheeks defiantly.

"Kiba?" Naruto would recognize that grating mile a minute voice anywhere.

The boy squealed and quickly took off the blind fold. "Yes it's me princess!" his joy was short lived as he saw the hurt radiating from the face he so adored. Suddenly he felt ashamed, and wanted to go back upstairs away from those sad eyes.

"Bastards!" Naruto thrashed about forgetting all about his tight muscles. "Let me go you two faced pieces of shit!"

His voice must of carried because more feet were rushing down the steps. "What's going on?"

"Gaara!" Naruto turned his rage on the boy he thought he had connected with. "Get me out of here!"

The red head waltzed to the girl's side laying a calming hand on her shaking shoulder. "Relax. No one is going to hurt you."

"I'm gunna hurt all of YOU!" Naruto lurched his upper body forward as if he could break the binds that he had so desperately been trying to free himself from for the past however many days it had been.

Gaara blinked, truly impressed at the girl's anger. He smiled warmly. "Now what makes you think we will let you go when you say things like that?" he combed his fingers through the golden locks.

Naruto sniffled, he was stupid and knew that if he wanted out of this dungeon he'd have to play the part. "Fine. Now let me go."

Neji was next to his lover in an instant, pulling the boy back a safe distance while Kiba freed the girl's hands and also took a step back. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" Naruto bit out as he sat up and massaged the feeling back into his wrists. "What the hell were you guys thinking anyways?"

Kiba opened his mouth to reply when Gaara cleared his throat drawing the two shorter boy's attention to the couple that was now standing by the stairs. "Come find out."

Naruto glared at them warily, waiting for Kiba to join them before he got to his feet, his knees wobbling slightly as he tried to catch his balance. From the corner of his eye he saw Kiba take a step towards him but he stopped him with a look. The brunette sighed and bowed his head in defeat, his idol didn't want his help and he couldn't force it on her. Naruto watched the three leave before he collapsed to his knees by the cot whimpering in pain. Turns out being off your feet for over twenty four hours wasn't so great for strength. Eventually he was able to get to his feet and limp to the steps, taking another minute to prepare himself for the challenge of actually climbing them.

By the time he reached the top the gang was all gathered in the same room looking at the open door expectantly, all except for Sasuke. "About time." Gaara stood up and went to stand next to the door that lead to the Uchiha's office. "He's waiting for you."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and took in a deep breath continuing his slow journey to what he hoped was an answer.

~Knock Knock~

Sasuke grumbled while he piled the bags Gaara had tossed into his office over in the corner, trying to collect the items that had gotten strewn about. His back stiffened when the door swung open and slammed against the wall.

"Visitor." Gaara's sing song voice made the Uchiha roll his eyes.

He turned around and dusted off his jeans. His eyes fell on the girl that had barged in, she was a mess. "It's not polite to just come in with out knocking." Their eyes lock and that pesky buzz was back, lighting up his nerves and sending shocks through his lips. How was it possible that he still remembered the sensation of dragging his lips across the soft skin when it had happened so long ago.

"You're coaching me on proper etiquette?" Naruto threw back his head and gave a bitter laugh. "Maybe you missed the lesson where you're not supposed to kid nap people and hold them in a fucking dungeon!" Naruto punched the wall, crumbling the dry wall.

For a moment he snapped, he was ready to beat the shit out of this smug piece of shit that had made him believe they had a connection and then done this! His heart was pumping painfully hard in his chest, too hard. Things were starting to go blurry. Every where hurt! His skin felt like it was on fire, the hair on his head suddenly felt like lead, heavy and weighing his skull down so much that it felt like his neck might snap. When it seemed his knees would break and he would fall Naruto's hand shot out and was grasped by the very bastard he hated.

"Get off me!" Naruto shoved himself away from the taller teen and stumbled back against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Sasuke watched in shock as the girl twitched and groaned in obvious pain. This had to be the health complication Itachi had warned him of. But he didn't know what to do. The star's body continued to wrack its self in clear distress. She was scratching at her arms like a druggy going through withdraw. Maybe that was it, she was a crack head or heroine addict and these past two days the drug had worked its way out of her body. The way she was squirming and raking her nails down her legs leaving long red trails.

When it was obvious she wouldn't stop even if she drew blood Sasuke calmly grabbed her bruised wrists and held them tightly, "That's enough."

"It hurts" Naruto whined and tried to free his hands, if necessary he'd rip all his flesh off to stop the burn.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, he'd never seen a detoxing druggie before. "What were you ok?"

Naruto fought through the agony that was spreading through his chest to try and focus on the bastard's words. "What?"

"The drug you were on? What have you been taking?"

"I'm not...a ugh... druggie" Naruto twisted his hands free and returned them to scarping at his skin.

"Stop that." Sasuke grabbed the girl's shaking shoulders and gave them a rough squeeze. "It's enough."

If she wasn't a substance abuser then there was something else wrong. Maybe being in the basement for so long and endearing the humidity down there had upset her delicate flesh and now it hurt. "Gaara"

As if his friend had been listening at the door, Gaara poked his head in observing the scene and instantly sinking down by their prisoner's side. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she's reacting to something." Sasuke stood up, letting the more nurturing boy take care of things. "I think she might need a shower."

"Kiba!" said brunette rushed in and saluted (always the comical one).

"What the hell did you do to her?" He kneeled on Nao's other side and put a hand on her shoulder making the super star cry out in hot pain.

"Don't touch her idiot" Gaara swatted away the offending hand. "We're giving her a shower."

It was likes someone told him Christmas was coming early. "Oh.. my god!"

"Fool. Help me get her to the bathroom," Gaara snarled "I'll take it from there."

"But!"

"Shut up!"

"Help..." Naruto's hands fell limp by his sides and his head rolled until he was staring blankly at Gaara.

"Come on"

The pair hoisted the girl up and tugged one arm over each of their shoulders. They made quick work of an otherwise slow task as the girl's feet were dragging behind her and catching on the carpet. Gaara took on most of her weight when Kiba opened the door and hen carried her inside to the tub.

"Get out." The red head didn't spare his friend a second glance.

"But I..."

"Now." Kiba flinched at the cold tone and obeyed reluctantly, closing the door behind him.

Gaara unbuttoned the girl's shirt and scooted her forward so that she was sitting up to tug it off. The material slipped away easily revealing her large breasts, this was why Kiba couldn't be here he would be squealing like a ridiculous fan girl. Gaara rolled his eyes he never did understand why boys went loco for big honkers, despite the situation he found the temptation too much. His hand was shaking as he reached out to squeeze one of the big boobs.

Naruto's eyes shot open as searing pain jolted through his body. It was resonating from his chest more specifically one of the giant foreign weights that had been sitting on his body for so long. He turned his head to stare shocked at a boy he barely knew, "Stop it!" he wanted to swat the offending hand away but his arms weren't moving.

Gaara jerked away, "Sorry." he shouldn't have touched the girl at all. With nothing else to do but move on his hands descended to the elastic band of the sweat pants they had given her after her capture.

Naruto screamed.

Gaara toppled backwards covering his ears from the shrill yet raspy holler. "What the fuck!" didn't this bitch know he was gay, nothing she had down there interested him.

"No! Go away!" Naruto groaned in pain the fire was spreading again and his head was throbbing. This stupid prick was dangerously close to finding out what he had hidden under his pants.

"Relax bitch Jesus! I'm trying to help." gaara hopped to his feet, ignoring the knock on the door in favor of turning on the shower head and dowsing the moody pop star.

Naruto wanted to protest but it felt wonderful, the water was cold and successfully extinguished the flames that were dancing across his hair follicles. His eye lids fluttered shut and a sigh escaped his puffy lips. Finally he was able to think clearly. It was obvious Kyuubi had neglected to inform him of a few side effects that those dam hormones would have, especially the fact that he would feel like he was being electrocuted when they wore off. Stupid shit was a selfish bastard that deserved to die a thousand times. The only things he would be able to do was suffer through it since he was a prisoner and pray that this hell ended quickly.

"What's that?"

Naruto shot up in the tub when a hand grabbed his flaccid forgotten penis through the soaked fabric and gave it a tug. He yelped but this time Gaara didn't reel backwards he sat in place staring with his mouth wide open as he felt the organ throb to life willingly.

"You're a..."

**oh shit! now what? it only took me forever to update this but I'm proud to say I did this in 2 day and I hope you liked it, please tell me if you did or didn't for that matter. the less reviews I get the less motivated I'll be to update again :p**


	13. Secret's Out

**Thanks for all the story love peoples! It took me a little longer to write this chapter because I was trying to think of how to put Naruto through withdraw, that being said I'm sorry if it's too quick or doesn't make any sense, but I don't have any real life things to go on lol I mean unless you know of a case where a man gets huge boobs because of a hormone they took :p anyways here you go**:

It was deathly silent, Naruto had never understood the term 'so quiet you could hear a pin drop' but now he did, and wished he didn't. If he had a knife he'd cut the tension and run away but the blond was so stunned he couldn't move.

_"You're a..." Gaara's eyes traveled up the expanse of the 'girl's' soaked body, hand still gripping the growing shaft. _

_Naruto panted as he tried to debate whether to pay attention to the confused boy's face or the licks of pleasure tickling his thighs. After so long it was hard to decide, but in the end his mind won out and he kicked the red head's hand away. "Don't touch me." he hissed dangerously. _

_Gaara narrowed his eyes as he examined the round face that was so obviously female, "What are you?" _

Naruto hugged himself tightly, he was back in the basement now but still under scrutiny. Gaara was standing at the door way staring at him, would it be awful if he knew? He had been asking himself that question for the past twenty minutes, ever since his capture had smuggled him back down the stairs and warned no one to come down after them. Gaara seemed genuinely curious, and perhaps he could be trusted. But how could Naruto go about telling him? It was obvious he shouldn't give the entire truth, he'd leave out Kyuubi and Jiraiya and his dad, anything other than that he should be able to talk about right?

For some unknown reason he wanted to tell someone, anyone the truth. Even if it was one of his captors. Then again out of all of the guys he felt like he could trust Gaara the most, next to maybe Shikamaru but that bastard had run out so he was successfully cut from the 'can be trusted' list.

'Here it goes' Naruto took a deep breath, "Gaara?"

(I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS THIS WEBSITE HATES ME! I HAD ANOTHER THOUSAND WORDS SAVED AFTER THIS, CAME BACK AND THEY WERE ALL GONE! THE MEGABYTE ELVES MUST HAVE TAKEN EM! THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS)

The red head was startled from his thoughts. "Huh?"

Naruto wanted to chuckle at the look on the usually regal teen's face. "I have something to say."

Gaara hummed and hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. He cocked his angular face to the side and studied the 'girl' sitting on the bed. He wondered if the kid was just a hermaphrodite, what was it like to be a chick on the top and a dude on the bottom? He wondered... Neji might have fun with that, nah he liked his man manly, flat and smooth. Oh shit 'she' is talking.

"...so I started taking the medicine and this is what happened." Naruto gestured to his bosoms.

'Fuck' Gaara rolled his eyes, "Can you repeat that."

"Seriously?" it had taken all his courage to say it just once, "Ugh!" he flopped back on the matress and let out an exasperated sigh.

"It wasn't that long of an explanation." Gaara sat on the bed and patted the perfectly tan knee, sos oft and smooth, this person had to be a chick!

"Ok, in a nutshell." the blond took a deep breath, "My career was shit, so I took these hormones that gave me giant tits, and wouldn't you know it my popularity sky rockets, which is really twisted but whatever." He brushed off the bitter feeling and conrinued, "So I take pills and have creams that I use to keep my body in this warped state so that I can keep doing movies and making money."

Gaara nodded, "Sure, why not." he stood up and leveled his prisoner with a stare. "So now that you're off it what happens?"

Naruto sat up and combed a finger through his long hair. "I don't know, but apparently what happened earlier is a side effect. I imagine my tits will start to go down and these dam fleshy hops will thin out again. With any luck I'll be my normal sexy self in a few days." He gave Gaara a wink and the boy smirked in return.

"You don't seem nervous about any of this." Gaara recrossed his arms and studied the... male.

Naruto smiled sadly, thinking of all the years he had lost, the time that slipped by, ever fucking second Kyuubi had forced him to stay like this! He was mad, and punched the closest thing, which happened to be his rather unthreatening pillow. "I can't wait for this bitch to die."

Gaara's eyes went wide before turning up slightly as he smirked. "The boys are going to eat this up."

Naruto jumped to his feet, "No!" he didn't know why, but the thought of Sasuke knowing was terrible, and made him want to bitch slap someone.

Gaara stepped back. "Whoa." and put his hands up in defense. "Why not, they'll find out anyways."

Naruto fumbled for words, "I..." perhaps appealing to his inner teen age prankster would help. "You guys kidnapped me and stuff me in a basement, I don't know why I told you the truth but the others don't deserve it." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I can just imagine the looks on their faces when I pop out of this dungeon with no tits, short hair, in all my boyish wonder!" He snickered and eyed Gaara from under his bangs.

The red head thought that idea through for a moment, it would be amusing and he loved having secrets. Neji wouldn't be happy, maybe he'd punish him... "I'm in."

Naruto thrust his fist in the air, "hell yes!" he watched the small smile that fluttered across the pale lips before the teen turned to leave. "By the way..." Naruto shivered with excitement, "My name's Naruto."

Gaara quirked an eyebrow, "Nice to meet you." then continued his way up the stairs.

"Hey _Rusty_ one more thing."

~~~~Sasuke~~~~

Sasuke was pacing, yes pacing. Neji didn't look all that calm either, the two had been down stairs for an entire hour, and no one had heard a peep. Which in retro spect was probably a positive thing, unless it meant Nao had over powered Gaara and had smothered him with a pillow.

"That's it!" Neji's usually calm demeanor cracked as he stood up from his chair, the force of said action knocking his seat over backwards, and marched towards the basement door. As he swung it open he came face to fae with a startled red head.

"Hello darling." Gaara squeezed himself between the door frame and his stunned lover, stratigicly closing the door behind him. "Were you looking for something?" Neji wasted no time in grabbing his boy friend's hand and tugging him towards a random door.

Sasuke quickly halted their progress and glared at Gaara, "What the hell is going on?"

"What ever do you mean Sasuke dear?" the red head stood with his back against Neji's strong chest and swayed playfully. Sasuke's eyes turned dark and the red head stood up straighter to be serious. "Every thing's fine..." here comes the lie, "the shivers are gone and she's resting now. Said she doesn't want anyone but me taking care of her for a few days."

Kiba gawked and jumped to his feet, "What?! Why would she say that? I have to go talk to her!" he marched towards the basement door, only to be stopped by Shino's strong hand. "What?"

Shino's glasses slid down minutely, giving his friends a rare look at his beautiful green eyes. They fell silent and listened intently. "Let her be."

Kiba deflated and slumped his shoulders, "Fine."

Shikamaru made his way over to _Rusty_, nudging his shoulder and motioning him to follow him into the kitchen. Gaara begrudgingly left the warmth of his lover's arms and followed the brunette. They stood in silence for a few minutes looking around at the dingy paint and chipped tiles. "Did she say anything about me?"

Gaara took pity on his fellow man and clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder, "No, not a thing."

Shika sighed heavily, whether in relief or sadness he didn't know. "Troublesome."

_'Oh if only you knew.'_ Gaara shrugged and walked back out to join the others, guilt settling heavily on his shoulders. He silently hoped that Naruto's transformation would come about quickly. "So what happened to those home repairs?"

Sasuke was glaring at the door to the basement muttering to himself about stupid biches and red headed assholes. He turned on his heels and sauntered back to his office, trying to give off the 'I don't give a fuck' vibe that he was known for. It didn't work, his shoulders were rigid and a definite pole up his ass. His mind was whirling with possible explanations as to what was going on with his hostage. Even more so he was mentally cursing Itachi for setting him up on a clearly more complicated mission than Sasuke had originally thought.

Gaara flitted around the room resuming his previous hammering. Neji walked behind him holding a tin of nails and bucket of dry wall putty. He nodded his head as they made their way around the room patching up holes and marking areas that needed extra work. Up stairs Shino and Shika were covering the hole in the second floor hallway, needless to say it was quiet up stairs minus the metallic ring of hammer hitting nail. The same couldn't be said for whatever was going on in the kitchen.

Kiba was ripping off cabinet doors and screaming obscenities when the objects fell and stubbed his toes. Based on the number of shouts coming out of the eating area it was safe to assume that each and every one of Kiba's little piggies were bruised and bleeding.

Meanwhile Sasuke was working diligently, anything to get the annoying blond in his cellar out of his mind. The hours flew by and by the end of the day the rooms were straightened and covered in plaster patches. That wasn't the only area there was change happening.

~NaotoNaruto~

Naruto was glad Gaara was so trusting, the kid had released him completely from his bonds and showed him where stuff was so that he could wash up. With luck the red head would keep his mouth shut and things would unfold naturally... well as naturally as man turned into a woman turning back into a man could be... did that make sense?

"Whatever!" he ran the sink and splashed some water on his face. Even though he'd been in the shower not that long ago being back in the dungeon made him feel sticky and dirty.

First thing to go was the long finer nails that always looked like claws to him. He clipped them off quickly and filed them down eagerly, maybe a little too short. Then the hideous nail polish that was already chipped from the days he'd been clambering with his binds and scratching at the wall like some crazy lune in a luny bin. Next came his hair which was chopped off raggedly and hung limply in different areas, maybe when he came out as a 'real boy' that bastard Sasuke would front the money for a proper hair cut, but for now it would do.

It seemed like the day sped by quicker than usual, before long Gaara came down with a full plate of food, the greasy kind that Kyuub would never allow him to eat on the outside. The red head simply took in the kid's new look with a nod of approval and went back upstairs, saying that he couldn't stay long this time because everyone was suspicious.

Naruto shrugged and dug into his chow, looking around at his surroundings. He could deal with this whole thing but he needed a new room, maybe the bastard would be useful with that. The next time they met Naruto would turn on the charm for sure, hopeful the Uchiha swung both ways, not only to get a new space but also because he was hot and Naruto definitely swung that way.

**very late i know but i couldn't think of what to write after the elves stole my words! **


	14. Sooner than Expected

**HOLY cow! It has been forever since I worked on this story, I read through it yesterday and... well it's less than impressive. But I'm kind of back now, quit my job and what not so I have plenty of time to work on it. Let's see what kind of reaction I can get out of ya'll**

Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time, he'd been jerking off none stop for the past two days. He couldn't help it, every time he moved the friction caused his dick to twitch. The hormones were leaving his body quickly, meaning the hugs fun bags on his chest were shrinking, not as neatly as he wanted but Naruto was sure that with some dedicated work out time he could have his glorious body back in its original shape. For now he could hardly focus on anything other than the pulsing organ in his hand. His head lulled back and hr chewed his bottom lips trying to keep the noise down to a minimum. An unfortunate Garra had rushed in once when the boy moaned/ screamed upon release, need less to say it had been awkward.

Thinking about the red head now only made his dick harder and brought him that much closer to climax. He liked Garra's eyes, and he bet the boy gave one hell of a blow job with those think lips of his. That was it, the blond's eyes clamped shut and he let out a massive sigh as his seed spilled out over his hand. That made jizz number three of the day and to the best of his knowledge it was only lunch time. He should probably give his cock a rest. Humming happily the teen got off his cot, which was now covered in a much more comfortable sheet set than it was before, and went to the opposite side of the basement. There was a washer as well as sink there, he grabbed a wash cloth and wet it to clean himself, then tucked his flaccid organ away. Continuing his soft tune he stripped off his slightly dirtied shirt and gave his still semi-boobylicious chest a quick cleaning. Seeing the lumps just made him want to work out, so that's what he did. For the next hour he ignored his hunger and pumped out as many push ups as possible, before moving onto using the abandoned weights left behind. He'd be a sexy beast if it was the last thing he did.

~Upstairs~

Sasuke had buried himself in renovating his office, making the brief appearance at school to appease the principal, and then diving back into his project. There were four bedrooms in the house, and six of them, not including Lee but adding in Nao, and that meant he had to make due with one room serving as his bedroom and hat didn't make him happy, but so be it. The past two days had given him a headache with all the hammering and nailing, paint smells, and Kiba screaming in agony whenever he dropped something. Despite it all things were running smoothly and the interior reno was nearing completion.

Garra flitted about like a home making fairy with a slightly gloomy Neji following closely behind. The duo had finished their own room, claiming one upstairs for them to share, and had moved on to hanging up random pictures around the rest of the house. Shika was at school with Lee and Shino, some of them had to stay at school so that suspicion wouldn't be raised. Then again with the boy's current attendance record it would almost be alarming if they did show up and stay for an entire day of school. They'd be getting furniture today, so the couple would be leaving which finally offered Sasuke a chance to go check on their hostage, who Gaara had been guarding a little too well.

"Sasuke dear, we're going out, do you want me to get you anything special?"

The brunette grunted as he stroked on another line of paint. "Fuck off."

"Testy testy, ok well stay away from Nao, we'll be back soon." and just like that the red head was gone dragging his reluctant lover along with him.

The Uchiha waited to make sure they weren't coming back and then got up and poked his head into the living space. Yep the house was fixing up very nicely, fresh hardwood flooring, and nice pale beige paint, clean windows and no more water marks on the ceiling. They were just lucky there were no real problems. His Kenneth Cole loafers padded softly across the wood to the basement door, behind which lie his prize.

Gaara had been flitting in and out of the basement like the true fairy that he was for the past two days. Now it was Sasuke's turn to see what had the red head so excited. The knob made no sound as he turned it and pushed the white door open, the stair way was dimly lit by a light shining from else where in the dungeon like room. The steps were not so quiet, the decent was squeaky undoubtedly alerting his captive of his presence. There was some shuffling and the sheet separating half of the basement from the other pulled aside.

"Gaara?"

Sasuke smirked when the blue eyes widened in surprise and tan arms quickly crossed over a slightly less pronounced chest. "Not quite." He quickly took in the lady's changed appearance, the obvious wardrobe seemed to have altered the female's shape into a more straight less curvy figure. The golden hair was chopped off messily and spiking in every direction around the round face. The make up was gone but a flawless complexion was left behind, complete with thick eyelashes and rosy lips. It wasn't bad but Sasuke didn't like chicks with short hair.

"W...what are you doing here?" Naruto backed away, he wasn't ready for the big reveal yet. Even though his boobs had deflated a considerable amount they were still about a c cup, he wanted the bastard to see him when he was back to his original sexy self.

"Just checking up on my hostage." Sasuke advanced, taking a good look at the room. It wasn't much that's for sure. His nose scrunched up in distaste at the moist smell that filled his sensitive nostrils.

Naruto sat down on the cot and crossed his legs, they were getting hairy but what could the teme expect, he'd been locked in this hell hole for somethign like five days now. "Well I'm fine, fell free to go."

Sasuke gingerly swiped his finger tip over a dirty surface, "What's wrong princess, you're not so good with cleaning?"

"Isn't it implied? Hello, _Princess_!" Naruto waved one of his hands, "Besides why would I clean my own dungeon?"

Truth be told Naruto liked his dark little hole, away from the spot light he'd been living in for too long and all the prying eyes that wouldn't stop staring. These cramped quarters with his old bed and work out equipment suited him just fine.

"How ungrateful, we are being such gracious hosts, clothing you, feeding you, giving you a comfortable place to sleep." Sasuke felt like a warden power tripping his balls off. But it would appear Naruto had other ideas in mind.

"You know what you piece of shit, I was going to save this for when we had audience but now will do." Naruto stood up, dropping his hands, and squaring his shoulders, taking measured steps towards a less than amused looking Uchiha. "You are an egotistical bastard, who's bullshit attitude probably comes from having such a tiny prick." Naruto swung, shocked when his fist connected with a shoulder instead of the desired jaw.

Sasuke staggered to the side wincing when pain shot through his arm. His eyes narrowed, he wasn't going to hit a girl but that didn't mean he couldn't push her down and restrain her. He turned his head slowly, locking eyes with the bitch. "I have the right to act the way I do, even a peasant like you could understand my wealth and position." He pushed himself into the girl's personal space. "As for my dick... it would be my pleasure to prove you wrong."

Naruto caught him off guard again by bringing his knee up and catching the brunette in the hip, he growled when his knee throbbed but the pain was quickly replaced with satisfaction, when Sasuke's eyes went wide and he backed up quickly.

"Bitch," Sasuke corrected himself, holding onto his hip, "You're pushing your luck."

"Bring fuck-tard!" Naruto bought up his fists, the anger that he thought had disappeared over the past few days quickly came rushing back.

He rushed towards the larger male pulling his fist back to throw anther punch, to his dismay Sasuke was still quick enough to dodge his fist. Stepping gracefully to the side and catching the thin wrist in a powerful grip. The raven gave a good tug, pulling the girl forward and off balance, sending her flying into the cold cement floor face first. He smirked with no regret at the sound of a loud pain filled groan. Just as his lips opened to say something witty, a long leg shot out and knocked his feet out from under him. Sasuke landed with a thud and a hiss as the air was pushed out of him.

"Fucking dick." Naruto rubbed his face, it wasn't how he had pictured it in his head to say the least. No where in his fantasy had he seen his defeat, or landing on his nose with his ass up in the air.

"Shut up hoe, you're just lucky I was raised better than you." Sasuke crawled up on his knees and looked into angry eyes.

"You don't know shit about how I was raised asshole!" Naruto copied the movement before lunging at the raven. He tackled his unsuspected victim to the cold floor, winding up straddling the narrow hips and giving the firm chest a good punch that had the Uchiha coughing. "Fuck your manners you little bitch fight back!"

"I'm not going to hit a girl no matter how much she deserves it!" Sasuke crossed his arms over his face to block any other oncoming assault.

Naruto couldn't help it, it was out before he could stop it, "I'm a guy dumbass!"

~Skip~

Jiraiya sat in his charge's room, looking around at nothing in particular. He missed Nao, a sad smile slipped across his lips, "I can probably call her Naruto now."

He was physically ill over what he had done. Itachi promised that the girl would not come to any harm, he would just have her held some where for a certain amount of time i.e. until Jiraiya said otherwise. He'd been forced to disclose that 'Nao' was on some type of medicine that did specific things to her body, he warned Itachi that who ever was holding her would need to watch out for some weird changes. The Uchiha had barely reacted, he just nodded and wrote up an incredibly discreet contract.

Even though the white haired man was promised Naruto would not come to any bodily harm, that didn't mean the boy wasn't experiencing any mental mayhem. Wondering where his savior was and when that person would come. Poor kid, all alone scared out of his mind. Jiraiya wanted to call the whole thing off and beg for forgiveness, but he doubted the hormones had worked their way out of the boy's system yet. He'd have to wait, once Naruto has a real man again he could finally stand up to Kyuubi and find his way. Jiraiya was sure the kid's dad would understand.

~0.0~

Kyuubbi was pouring over his bank statements, despite sucking up a majority of his client's income he was staring at a less than impressive number. He glared at the paper and then turned his attention to a much more promising account, Nao's. Over the years he had no choice but to filtered a small amount from every check the actress got into an account meant for her father. The man was a leech in the red head's opinion, it didn't matter that he was in a coma, he was taking money that could otherwise be stolen from Nao like almost everything else.

The manager scowled and crumpled up a page. He had to get more money, or else he wouldn't be able to pay for the search party. He needed his star back, his paychecks to be guaranteed and he needed to make that little whore pay for causing him so much stress. A wicked grin split his chiseled face at the thought of the little cock slut in a bondage scenario screaming as he thrust mercilessly. His cock twitched, yes he needed Nao back, and soon.

**Ta-da! I updated! what a thought right! hopefully it doesn't suck, although I am less than confident about Naruto and Sasuke's little fight, but I suck at fights like that, I'm better at lemon's which will come soon if I get some reviews!**


	15. Come out Come out

**Alright! So glad I got a response to my update! Let's see what I can crank out tonight on this stormy evening.**

Sasuke blinked at the girl sitting on the bed across from him with tight lips and wide eyes. After the shocking confession the Uchiha's knee jerk reaction was to literally jerk his knee, as if to test the declaration. Turns out the chick...err dude wasn't lying, he instantly coiled in on himself and rolled around hold his groin. After that Sasuke had stood up and dusted himself off, keeping his face totally blank to hide the inner insanity at his discovery. Slowly his mind attempted to piece together this whacked out puzzle. This lady, massive superstar, was a guy only pretending to be a girl. Excellent actress Sasuke thought to himself. Why the hell would any self respecting man wear a dress and grow tits? How did he do that anyway?

"What the hell is all this about?"

Naruto's eye darted in every direction, there had to be some way to fix this. "I don't know what you're talking about. Ask any girl, getting kneed in the twat hurts just as bad as a kick to the balls."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "Bullshit, you said you're a guy." the raven advanced on his hostage again, "Stop fucking around! Did Itachi put you up to this!"

Naruto shot to his feet, "He's in on it too?!" his arms started flailing, "All you bastard's are the same aren't you! I can't fucking trust anybody!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond's antics, "Shut the hell up and answer me!"

Naruto grunted and put his hands on his naturally curvy hips, "Well I can't do both asshole"

"My patience is wearing thin, bitch, answer me or I'll take you on like a man and you'll get worse than a hit to the dick." Suddenly Sasuke was in the girl/ guy's face, breathing her/ his air. "Understand?"

"Listen dick-wad first of all I would kick your ass if it wasn't for these tits, and two I just found out Itachi had a part in this and after I kill you I'm going to move onto that prick next." Naruto tried not to let his eyes close, Sasuke smelt so good. But he had to keep his head straight, right now there was work to be done and that meant taking back what he had said in the heat of the moment.

"So take those ridiculous things off, they look flat and hideous anyways," Sasuke made to grab one of the shrinking breasts but the blond was quicker than she looked.

"How dare you!" Naruto feigned embarrassment and anger, honestly if he could remove the disgusting flabs he would, "Garra took away my under garment that's why I look this way. If you would be so kind as to return my bra my beautiful chest would return to its former glory." That ought to do it.

"Why does a boy have tits, are you a half and half? Let's find out." Sasuke forced Nao's hand down and succeeded this time in grabbing a hold of the sizable boob.

Naruto squeaked and blushed instantly, "Stop it!" he tried to back away but Sasuke's hand moved to wrap around his waist and hold him in place. He froze when there was a hand gripping his crotch, images of Kyuubi touching him against his will flashed through his mind and his eyes went wide before remembering where he was and then he started trashing.

"You are! You're a hermaphrodite! Holy fuck" Sasuke smirked and released the frantic star. "Well that's interesting."

Naruto crumpled to the ground holding himself as tightly as possible. Above him Sasuke started to walk towards the stairs. It was too late to make the Uchiha believe he was a woman, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the ass think he was a little bit of both. "I'm a man! Believe it!"

Sasuke scoffed, "You can try to convince me all you want, but your tits flopping around says otherwise."

Naruto stood up and marched forward, undoing the drawstring of his sweat pants as he went. "For your information dildo brain! I've been taking hormones for almost three years to make my tits grow so that I could get work!" Here he pushed his pants down revealing his flaccid member, "It wasn't by choice, I was all but forced into doing it when my dad..." Naruto stopped just short of pulling his shirt over his head. 'Dad'

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, not really curious about where that line was going, staring at the dick hanging down where any other guy's was. Ignoring the zoned out expression on the tan face he stood in front of the 'boy' and gave the limp organ a flick. Naruto jumped and stumbled back to cup his cock and balls with an indignant screech.

"See ya later prince."

Naruto watched the brunette climb the stairs and blushed when the bastard sent one last wink in his direction. He grumbled and picked up his pants, tugging them up his legs slowly, and ungracefully. "Stupid dick for brains, ruin my big reveal and call me a half and half." throwing himself dawn on the cot a groan slipped from between his pink lips, "Stupid teme, stupid boobs."

Sasuke closed the door and locked it behind him. His smirk melted and his brow furrowed instead. Dam Itachi throwing such a wrench into his plan, all he wanted to do was stay out of school chill out with his friends make a little pocket money and add the princess to his list of lays. He rubbed his perfectly angled chin in thought, maybe his captive swung both ways. That was a mental track he'd have to go down later, right now he needed to wait for Gaara to get back so he could give the red head a piece of his mind. Obviously 'Rusty' knew the situation as it actually was and had with held information from the group, did Neji know?

Sasuke made himself comfortable at the desk in his room, switching the shiny new laptop on. He messed around on the computer for several hours, bee bopping about on the internet, and playing some World of Warcraft. Finally the front door opened and he could hear bangs being dropped on the kitchen floor, and curses as something heavy hit a wall. Gracefully Sasuke rose and went out to see what his friends had bought. He was greeted with a disgruntled Gaara tossing a rolled up rug across the living room. An elegant eye brow rose as his other friends huffed and puffed, carrying heavily laden bags and Lee and Kiba were carrying in a portion of a sectional couch.

"You have no idea how annoying it is to shop with these idiots" the red head threw his hands up in the air, "They have no taste at all!"

"Hey!" Kiba's indignant holler surprised Lee to the point where the couch slipped from his fingers and his end crashed to the ground, followed by Kiba's side which unfortunately crushed the dog boy's toes. "AHHHH!"

Lee screeched and moved to help his friend free his foot, only succeeding in making Kiba scream louder and topple over backwards with his toes still jammed underneath the unnecessarily heavy furniture. Neji actually sprung into action and hoisted the sofa up Kiba scrambled away to curl up in the fetal position holding onto his foot like it was going to fall off.

Gaara rolled his eyes and huffed, "You see?"

Sasuke looked completely uninterested in everything else, his eyes trained only on the red head, "We need to talk."

"Ugh, anything to escape these fools." he followed his friend into the raven's bedroom/ office.

"Sit down," Sasuke sat behind his desk and leveled his buddy with a glare watching Gaara make himself comfortable in the chair opposite him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I love you?" Gaara quirked an eyebrow.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that flitted across his lips. "That's sweet. But no."

Gaara blinked, "Why don't you tell me what you want me to tell you so I can make you happy."

"It's about our captive?"

"Tsk tsk Sasuke, did you go and talk to our princess while I was gone?"

"Hn."

Gaara stood up, "Then you don't need to ask me ridiculous questions that you already know the answers to." the ginger crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke wanted to growl, but locked it down. "You knew but you didn't tell me. That doesn't sit well with me. Did Neji know?"

An undefinable light flashed in the sea foam green eyes before Gaara closed them and took a deep breath. "Sweetheart, I know for the most part you fund our little escapades and projects but I am not your employee," the teen leaned over and ran a finger down the Uchiha's strong jaw, "don't forget that babe."

Sasuke welcomed the smirk that flitted across his lips, he almost forgot the dangerous monster that lurked just under the surface of his friend's well groomed exterior. He had met that crazy fiend on a couple occasions and as exciting as that had been Sasuke didn't have time to deal with an insane Gaara and a transvestite. The door opening and closing brought his obsidian eyes away from the red head and trained on the new comer.

"Nao is throwing shit down stairs." Kiba ducked back out of the room.

Gaara was ahead of him on their way to the basement door. Sasuke didn't have a chance to follow him down the stairs as the door slammed in his face. He grumbled to himself and turned to sit with his surprised group of friends. "hn, women."

Naruto couldn't help the temper tantrum that was raging through his system. Everything looked like a bastard that he just wanted to toss across the room and bust into a million pieces. So far he'd smashed a chair and used that as a club to bash in the side of the washer. He'd also torn down the curtains that divided his portion of the basement from the rest, ripping the curtains to smithereens in the process. He was in the middle of beating the tar out of his pillows when footsteps on the stairs distracted him.

Gaara almost laughed at the innocent expression on the boy's face, he looked genuinely confused as to why there was anyone down stairs. "Having a good time princess?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto pointed the chair leg at the intruder. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the sexiest MAN alive, believe it!"

"Easy _dude," _Gaara easily snatched the would be weapon from the blond and tossed it into a corner. "What's going on? Is it that time of the month?"

Naruto crumpled to the ground, his body suddenly too heavy to keep up. "I showed Sasuke my dick."

Gaara took a moment to hold back the laughter bubbling up inside of him. He cleared his throat, "Ok, don't worry about it. Guys are flashing their dicks to him all the time."

"Some how that doesn't make me feel any better." and it didn't. Naruto fiddled with the hem of his shirt and sniffled. "I was thinking about my dad too."

The red head cocked his head to the side, "Is that a big deal?"

Naruto shrugged, "I haven't seen him since this whole thing started," the blond wanted to stop talking but the words kept tumbling from his quivering lips, "He got really sick and fell into a coma, when I couldn't afford the hospital bills anymore... Kyuubi showed up and hatched this _brilliant _plan."

Gaara was confused, what was with the back story? It wasn't his intention to become friends with the super star, she'd serve her time here and then be given back to her care takers. They would probably never hang out again, Gaara had plans to move far away with Neji after high school so maybe they would stumble into each other but that seemed unlikely. He did wonder what would happen to the kid's career since the tits were deflating and obviously he wouldn't be available to film the rest of his scenes for that upcoming movie. The boy's copper tresses trembled as he shook his head, there was no room for those thoughts.

"Listen hun," Gaara crouched next to the other pulling a tissue from no where and offering it up, "just calm down, I'm sure Sasuke was very impressed by your dick, as for your dad if he is local why not go visit him? You have time off now in case you hadn't noticed." Gaara smiled reassuringly, ignoring the snot trailing down the adorable face. "On the bright side, you can come out of the dungeon now since you blew your cover."

That didn't have the desired effect as Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he began to sniffle anew. "I don't want to be seen like thii~s!" Naruto singalled to his deflated breasts and sobbed pathetically.

"Please tell me this is a side effect to the pills and you're not usually this bitchy." Gaara was about to chuckle but yelped in pain instead when a fist dropped down on the top of his head. "Ow!"

**Yep it's late but it's out and that's all that matters. R&R**


End file.
